juegos del hambre, la venganza de ares
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: secuela: tras un año de paz y dicha, una sombra malvada se prepara para dejar caer su venganza contra quienes lo humillaron, contra quienes lo desafiaron, inspirado en una nueva sensación de la actualidad, el dios ares, pretenderá demostrar con ayuda de su fiel hermana, que mas temprano o tarde, el siempre gana.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola y bienvenidas! Bienvenidas a otro año en Hogwards…ejem, perdón, creo que me equivoqué de liberto, ese es de Dumbledore..Ah ¡encontré otro! Veamos…ejem…ejem…¡bienvenidas!¡bienvenidas a los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre!...ese tampoco…es es Ebbie Trinket, sorry, ejem, ejem, ah ¡acá hay otro!...vaya…había una vez, en un lejano reino…oh diablos ¿lo traspapelé? ¡No!¡al fin! Mis queridas seguidoras, tengo el gusto de presentarles mi nuevo fic ¡espero les agrade!

Las que hayan navegado por mi perfil o mi favorite, notarán que soy una gran fan de THG y como tal, no podía dejar de rendirle el homenaje requerido al mas puro estilo saint seya.

Espero me tengan paciencia, irá poco a poco como las demás, actualizándose tan bien como reciba respuesta de ustedes, paciencia, por favor, paciencia.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un inesperado REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy dolores de cabeza a sus personajes.

Juegos del hambre, la venganza de ares.

Prefacio.

En el monte Olimpo, en una tranquila noche, se hallaba una sombra sentada en las puertas del mismo, sus cabellos eran levantados por la sempiterna brisa que acompañaba al halla de las puertas de los dioses, la sombra miró a su alrededor, otra sombra femenina llegó.

-ya era hora. Dijo la primera sombra evidentemente masculina despectivamente –perdona hermano, han sido demasiados arreglos. Dijo la segunda sombra, la primera bufó.

-si no te hubieras metido con Poseidón hace tiempo, no estuviéramos en el ojo de Zeus. La segunda sombra rió –he estado tranquila desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por fin, lo logré. La primera sombra miró el ánfora transparente que tenía en las manos la segunda, en este, retozaban moviéndose a todas prisa 7 destellos de luz roja.

-ya los tenemos hermano mío. Dijo la segunda sombra, la primera rió.

- ¿Cómo los robaste querida Eris? Preguntó por fin, Eris suspiró –no fue fácil, pero créeme que valió la pena, además, conté con una ayudante. La primera sombra hizo un gesto divertido.

- ¿un ayudante? Explícame. Pidió, la segunda sonrió –bueno…¿recuerdas a la cuñadita de Julián? Las acciones siempre dejan marca, ella es especialmente propensa a mi control hermano, así que, fue mas fácil de lo que crees. La primera sombra se impresionó.

-pero hermana, ha sido un movimiento osado, Kanon habría podido detectarte. Eris bufó.

-no si está tan ocupado como se. Dijo, la primera sombra sonrió.

-vamos a mis dominios pues, mi querida hermana. Dijo por fin, la segunda sombra se dejó ver, una mujer de cabellos celestes y ojos morados, la primera sombra sonrió e imitó a su hermana, unos ojos rojos como la sangre y un cabello gris hasta la cintura, pollina con la apertura de lado, el dios Ares, planeaba algo muy malo.

Un dragón azul metal, cayó herido de muerte en el lecho marino, su sangre verde, derramándose por el lugar –lo que tenemos que soportar. Dijo Sorrento con astío –un estúpido príncipe tritón trata de robar el tridente ¿y que nos envía? Dragones de hielo. Kanon rió en un tono bajo.

-siempre hay personas con ambiciones malignas. Dijo mientras miraba con pena al animal –lástima, que este dragón fue enviado a destruirlo todo. Crisna, quien se acercó con un cuchillo sonrió.

-bien por nosotros que así haya sido, podremos vender el dragón. Kanon gruñó –como no es tu criatura. Dijo enfadado.

-ya chicos, alto. Dijo Sorrento conciliador, todo mundo suspiró –vamos a hacer el trabajo del dragón en santa paz. Crisna asintió junto a Kanon y los 3 acercaron hacia la bestia ajusticiada.

En Londres, 2 personas paseaban tomadas de las manos –todo es tan bello aquí. Dijo Honey Valente, Antoin asintió –ha pasado un año solamente desde que hemos regresado, pero yo, siento como si hubiera sido ayer. Honey rió.

-para mi, cada día es insubstancial si no te tengo, querido Toin. Dijo la rubia ojos miel, el peli azul sonrió.

-querida Honey, soy tan feliz. Dijo Antoin mientras llegaban al big ben, Antoin se arrodilló de repente, acaparando la atención de su dulce Honey y del resto del mundo.

-Honey Valente, llevo amándote desde hace mas tiempo del que puedo recordar, se que quizás, será algo apresurado, pero quisiera tu mano en sagrado y respetable matrimonio. La rubia solo pudo dejar escapar un leve "¡oh!" reflejando su sorpresa, sus ojos miel, clavados en los azules de el.

- ¿Qué dices? Hermosa princesa ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Toda la gente contenía el aliento, al igual que el hombre que esperaba de rodillas la decisión.

- ¡si!¡si quiero Antoin Bleu! Exclamó la rubia, Antoin se levantó y la abrazó, le dio una vuelta y rió junto a ella.

- ¡soy tan feliz querida Honey! Exclamó Antoin mientras con suma delicadeza le colocaba el anillo, todo mundo aplaudió e incluso un músico con un violín, tocó un poco para ellos, el músico de largo cabello rubio mantenía sus ojos cerrados, al abrirlos, el resplandor rojo los llenó por entero, alzó un brazalete rojo como la sangre.

-señor, el objetivo está como usted lo supuso con suprotector, será fácil arrancarla de su lado. El brazalete brilló –hazlo pronto Leo de Miseria, la quiero conmigo. El rubio asintió, bajó el brazalete y siguió tocando su violín.

Aioros y Giselle, habían llevado a los hijos de Poseidón, quienes se encontraban en la ciudad juntos, al parque de diversiones, los 6 niños corrían y jugaban por el lugar, Aioros cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-cuanta paz ¿no lo crees así amor? Preguntó, la rubia asintió –maravillosa paz, la que hemos tenido. Dijo mientras se acercaba al sagitario y lo besaba.

-este año ha sido maravilloso. Dijo Aioros, Giselle sonrió.

-solo será el principio de lo que está por venir. Acotó, Aioros asintió, a lo lejos, los niños jugaban, Melody había hecho una nueva amiga, una niña de cabellos azules y ojos morados, muy dulce e inocente, la nueva niña jugaba con sus nuevas amigas, Shaina Mu miró a Melody.

-voy a hacer pipí. Dijo, la niña peli azul asintió, Melody se alejó para preguntarle a Aioros si podía comprarle un refresco, la niña peli azul, percatándose de que la rubia mayor no la veía, se alejó un poco mas, dejó ver un brazalete rojo.

-ya los tengo, en la mira, mi señor. La voz de Ares, se escuchó del otro lado.

-bien Irene, no falles. Dijo el señor de la guerra brutal a su pequeña sirviente quien asintió enfáticamente.

Radamantis, Pandora, Allacos y Minos, habían ido a Perú, a conocer el Machu Pichu –todo es tan increíble. Dijo la pelinegra, el rubio asintió –así es, mi amor, es todo tan mágico. Minos hizo una cara.

-guaj, dejen tanto empalagamiento, o vomitaré, lo juro. Amenazó, Pandora lo taladró con la mirada.

-el hecho de que tu no tengas mujer fija, no quiere decir que el resto no pueda tenerla. Espetó, Allacos conciliador trató de disipar el negro humor del ambiente.

-vamos todo mundo, tranquilos. Dijo por fin –sigamos viéndola ciudad, quiero aprovechar el viaje. Dijo mientras veía a sus demás compañeros que asintieron gustosos.

Hilda, Sigfried, Fleur e Hyoga, estaban en Asgard tomando el te tranquilamente.

-los niños regresan pasado mañana. Dijo la representante de Odín –así es, ya quiero ver a mi pequeña. Dijo Fleur con ilusión mientras miraba a su rubio marido.

-querida Fleur, has estado muy callada ¿ocurre algo? Hilda intercambió una sonrisa feliz y cómplice con su hermana, Sigfried alzó las cejas en un gesto de descortés desconcierto.

-Hyoga ¡vamos a ser padres!¡estoy embarazada! Exclamó feliz la rubia, el rubio se quedó de piedra, el color se le bajó y miró a su despampanante esposa, su sonrisa fue surgiendo lentamente, como surge el amanecer.

- ¡wow Fleur!¡eso es una gran noticia! Exclamó contento, Hilda y Sigfried se miraron con su propio secreto, iban a esperar a que fuera mas visible para divulgarlo al mundo.

Milo con un último gemido de placer, se dejaba caer en brazos de la rubia Margareth, quien lo recibió gustosa –eres excelente Milo. Dijo la joven recorriendo con su uña la espalda del griego, el le besó la frente.

-tu igual cariño. Dijo el con dulzura, una voz masculina se oyó - ¡Milo Ricardo!¡tienes 10 segundos para ponerte algo y venir a saludar a tu viejo! Otra voz un poco mas suave regañó a la primera.

- ¡Ricardo! ¿no tienes vergüenza? Preguntó - ¿Qué dices esposa mía? ¡no he abierto la puerta de su cuarto! Replicó el ex santo dorado, Milo bufó y se colocó un albornoz negro, tras peinarse un poco, abrió la puerta, su madre se dio la vuelta.

-perdona hijo, no sabíamos que estabas ocupado. Dijo –para ustedes nunca lo estoy mamá. Afirmó el griego con una sonrisa, la inglesa lo besó en la frente.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaron que venían? Preguntó Milo, Beauty bufó –tu padre, queriendo darte sorpresas. Ricardo lo miró.

-condenado muchacho ¿Por qué le cambiaste el nombre a clítoris? Preguntó, Milo adoptó el mismo gesto de su padre –porque el nombre soltero de estela del desierto me metió en mas de un problema y como ahora la lancha es mía, le pongo el nombre que yo quiera. Ricardo bufó.

- ¿Qué clase de nombre es estela del desierto? Preguntó con filo –uno mucho mas decente que clítoris. Alegó el muchacho - ¡Ricardo! Exclamó Beauty.

- ¿Qué? Preguntaron padre e hijo –Milo Ricardo, tienes un punto, Ricardo Milo, cállate, que ahora la lancha es propiedad de tu hijo, si hubiera querido llamarla semental, no tienes derecho a argumentar nada. Ricardo sonrió de lado.

-menos mal te gustaron al final, los nombres calientes mi dulce Beauty. La rubia se ruborizó y los 2 peli azules rieron, Saory entró.

-perdona Milo, no lo pudimos evitar. El aludido asintió - ¿A dónde va mi señora? Preguntó –oh, voy con Seya e Ikki al teatro, iremos a ver Edipo rey. Milo asintió.

- ¿llevará escolta? Preguntó, la peli morada asintió.

-si, Shaka, Saga y Mu irán. El peli azul asintió.

-bien mi diosa, vaya con bien. Saory se despidió se fue tranquilamente, Ricardo vio a su hijo.

-ven muchacho, veremos un partido. Beauty se escandalizó –Ric, si Milo tenía otras cosas que hacer. Dijo, el peli azul mayor endureció el gesto.

-cosa mejor que hacer, vístete y baja, te esperamos en casa de Leo. Dijo y arrastró a Milo hacia la quinta casa.

En el castillo de Esparta, las cadenas estaban preparadas para recibir a sus 9 prisioneros –después de todo, mi venganza se realizará y eliminaré a todo mundo de una sola sentada. Dijo el dios de la guerra brutal junto a la diosa de la discordia, quien, miraba a una rubia con mechas azules, con un vestido morado que llevaba encadenada allí desde hace un buen tiempo, Ares rió mirando a la mujer.

-creo que Hades y Démeter no se resistirán, cuando te vean, mi querida Core. Dijo malicioso mientras tocaba el rostro de la rubia.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero estén bien, acá tienen ¡otro capi!

Lento pero seguro, pido su paciencia y comprensión, muchas gracias por la lectura de este fic recién nacido.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo a los personajes en mas aventuras.

Preparativos para el primer golpe.

Un automóvil llegó a las puertas del santuario, un taxi amarillo, del cual, se bajaron 2 personas - ¿estás segura de que se encuentran acá ma princesse? Preguntó Antoin a Honey, la rubia asintió –llamé a mamá, antes de irnos a Inglaterra, ella me dijo que ellos iban a venir a ver a Mil, se que están acá, me pasó un mensaje al llegar al aeropuerto. Antoin asintió mientras bajaba las 2 maletas, agradeció al taxista y pagó.

-vamos, tenemos mucho que subir. Honey lo miró –déjame ayudarte con la maleta. El negó –tu sube, ya las llevo yo, no, no digas nada, anda, después de todo, hay que arreglar mi situación. La rubia arqueó las cejas mientras los guardias les abrían las puertas.

- ¿a que te refieres con tu situación cariño? Le preguntó, Antoin sonrió –bueno, es evidente que si me voy a casar, ya no podré vivir con Sorrento y aunque soy el guardia del pequeño Hope, bueno, tenemos que tener un sitio para vivir. Honey bufó –es estúpida tu deducción Toin, mientras trabajes, por supuesto deberemos vivir acá, en el edificio patriarcal, si tu vas abajo, yo voy contigo y vivimos allá abajo en la casa principal. El la miró –pero amor, tenemos que tener nuestro propio espacio, cuando queramos llevar…una vida civil. Dijo el, ella sonrió.

-Antoin, no me importa donde estemos, mientras estemos juntos, pienso que si tanto te preocupa, me gustaría una casa en el campo escocés. El sonrió.

- ¿una casa pequeña? Yo prefiero una mansión amplia. Honey le regresó la sonrisa mientras subían las escaleras.

-si, va bien, pero la quiero en Escocia, con amplios terrenos y un río. El sonrió –veremos que hacer. Dijo mientras llegaban por fin, a casa de Aries, vieron en la entrada a Mu, quien entretenido jugaba con Shaina Mu a las muñecas, con todo el ajuar de Barbie incluido, Honey sonrió al pasar de los años, seguía adorando a las barbies como cuando tenía 4.

-hola Mu, hola Shaina Mu. Saludó Antoin, ambos alzaron la cabeza - ¡tío Toin!¡tío Toin! Exclamó la pequeña, Honey hizo un puchero.

- ¿y a mi no me vas a saludar? ¡me pondré muy triste! Exclamó fingiendo llorar, Shaina Mu se soltó de Antoin - ¡hola tía Honey! Exclamó, Honey la alzó.

-veo que conseguiste con quien jugar en mi ausencia. La pequeña asintió –el tío Mu es muy divertido ¡pero nadie te gana! Honey rió y bajó a la pequeña tras darle un beso, Mu sonrió.

- ¿los escolto a Acuario? Preguntó, Antoin y Honey negaron al tiempo –no hace falta, llegaremos primero a escorpio y de allí, subiremos. Mu asintió, Shaina Mu se despidió de los 2 y regresó adentro.

-nos vemos después. Dijo Mu con calma, ambos asintieron y siguieron subiendo hacia Escorpión, al llegar, entraron al lado derecho, donde Milo, Ricardo, Beauty y Margareth estaban comiendo alegremente.

-hola familia. Saludó Honey cruzando el umbral.

- ¡Honey! Exclamó Ricardo levantándose de su silla y corriendo hacia su hija, la cual sonrió y rió al ser alzada por su padre.

- ¡hola papá! ¿Cómo estás? ¡te extrañé un montón! Ricardo de Escorpión reía - ¡que dicha verte hija mía! Exclamaba de contento, Honey frunció el ceño –papá, solo me fui 15 días de Grecia. El la bajó y la pegó a su pecho.

-y eso es lo máximo que te irás de mi lado amor. Beauty se acercó a su hija –no le hagas caso cariño. Dijo mientras la abrazaba, Milo le desordenó el cabello al su madre, culminar con su hermana, el escorpión actual, captó un destello y le levantó la mano a Honey, abrió la boca, la rubia lo miraba, clavando sus ojos miel en los turquesa de su hermano, quienes miraban el anillo, Antoin se colocó detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué tienes allí? Preguntó Ricardo, Beauty sonrió y se le aguaron los ojos.

-escuché gritos en casa ¿estás acá Mil? Preguntó Camus Bleu entrando a la sala, alzó las cejas al ver ese cuadro –hey Toin. El aludido se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su gemelo.

-hey Muss. Saludó con alegría, el mayor de los Bleu se acercó a su amigo que tenía la boca entreabierta y la mirada fija en el anillo de su hermana.

-hermano…necesito mi mano. Dijo la rubia, pero el peli azul, siguió sosteniéndola –Mil, por Athena, di algo. Pidió Antoin, Camus le colocó la mano en el hombro a su gemelo.

-calma Toin, aún lo está procesando. Milo miró a su hermana - ¿te vas a casar? Preguntó, Honey asintió con calma.

-me lo pidió en el big ben. Informó la pequeña de los Valente, Milo dejó que su hermana recuperara su mano.

- ¿estás bien Mil? Preguntaron Camus y Antoin como una sola alma, el escorpión los miró.

- ¿la cuidarás? Preguntó –como a mi vida. Respondió Antoin de inmediato, sosteniendo su flauta ocre en la mano cerca de su pecho, Camus sonrió al ver la sonrisa de Milo poco a poco florecer.

- ¡si!¡desde luego!¡si!¡seremos familia! Exclamó feliz, Ricardo se acercó a Antoin con rostro serio.

-cuando nacieron, Michel me honró con el maravilloso honor de que fueran mis ahijados, que dicha para mi, será llamar hijo a uno de mis niños ¡porque aunque yo no los haya hecho!¡siguen siendo mis bebés! Todos rieron, Beauty abrazó a Antoin.

-estoy tan emocionada de que te vayas a casar con mi pequeña, en el fondo, siempre quise que uno de ustedes lo hiciera. Eso les ganó un saludable color a los gemelos Bleu.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Preguntó Aioros al lado de Giselle, Antoin se dio la vuelta.

- ¡me caso! Aioros se quedó con la boca abierta ante la exclamación del gemelo menor de los Acuario - ¡es excelente! Exclamó en un grito.

-les diré a todos que hay fiesta. Dijo Giselle con los ojos humedecidos –Antoin ¡te felicito! El aludido rió.

- ¡muchas gracias Gissy! Exclamó mientras recuperaba a su prometida y la besaba ante todos.

Pandora estaba tocando el arpa sentada en la recién revuelta cama, mientras Radamantis, como Hades lo trajo al mundo, la contemplaba, como su cabello negro caía en su espalda, enmarcando su expresión serena, como las notas que sus delicados dedos formaban, eran gotas de luz, para el alma de los jueces, en ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

¡mi señorita Pandora! Exclamó Seros, la pelinegra abrió los ojos, pero el rubio fue mas rápido en levantarse, arrojó la sábana sobre su amada y con una patada digna de un jugador de futbol, sacó al espectro de la rareza del dormitorio.

- ¡aprende a tocar!¡maldita cosa con cezos! Gruñó el juez de Wiberg, Pandora se acercó a el y lo abrazó por la espalda –calma Rada. Dijo besándole el cuello, la pelinegra clavó sus ojos en el pobre Seros.

- ¿Qué ocurre Seros? Te dije que no estaría disponible. El aludido alzó la cabeza.

-lo se mi señorita Pandora, pero me dijo, que si el oceánida de Sirena, intentara contactar con usted que le avisara. La aludida asintió.

-bien, ¿Qué ha dicho el querido Ant? Preguntó interesada, el espectro le tendió un iphone 4, Pandora desbloqueó y su sonrisa, iluminó hasta el último rincón del inframundo.

¡es estuopendo!¡wow!¡grandioso! pandora rió y se apresuró en contestar, Radamantis y Seros estaban expectantes.

-bien, he concluido, muchas gracias Seros. El tomó el teléfono y se fue del dormitorio, Radamantis cerró la puerta, alzando las cejas en interrogación.

-Antoin se casa, me pidió ser la madrina. El rubio sonrió, también era amigo del menor de los Bleu.

-vaya, mejor me preparo, no sea que un día de estos, mi dulce Maggie me llegue con este regalo. Pandora sonrió –independientemente de la guerra, del resultado, tienes que ver que Milo es un gran sujeto y aunque finjas que no te agrada, se que en el fondo, te agrada mucho y lo estimas y tu sabes, que Maggie esta´ra bien con el. Radamantis asintió.

-si, creo que son celos de hermano mayor. Dijo por fin, Pandora lo besó ardientemente –si, lo son Radamantis entendiendo el mensaje, la llevó de regreso al campo de batalla.

La noticia del compromiso se regó, y unos felices Minos y Allacos, celebraban junto al resto de los espectros.

-bueno chicos. Dijo Violete –tenemos que subir a celebrar con los santos. Lune asintió –le decimos a Rada que cierre el casino y que celebraremos allá. Todos asintieron.

-esto no puede pasar por debajo de la mesa. Dijo Pharao, Minos rió.

-voy a buscarlo. Dijo con alegría, Seros llegó –yo que usted no lo haría mi señor Minos. Dijo el espectro, todos lo miraron.

-ah, claro. Dijo Lune por fin con una risita –se está llevando una guerra en el castillo del Wiberg. Explicó a los rostros que lo miraban.

-en ese caso. Dijo Margareth –habrá que esperar. Todos asintieron y fueron preparando el casino para la celebración.

Julián miraba a Shaina, quien lo detallaba, el la estudiaba, sabía que tenía algo que decirle, lo veía en sus ojos verdes.

-mi cobra ¿me vas a decir que te pasa? Has estado muy extraña estos últimos días. Dijo el joven mientras la muchacha se pasaba los dedos por los cabellos.

-Julián ¿Qué opinas de la paternidad? Preguntó por fin, el peli azul le besó el cabello –que es una etapa grandiosa y me encantan los niños. Shaina asintió.

-pero ya tienes 6 hijos. Dijo con calma, adoraba a todos y cada uno de los niños, en especial, a Shaina Mu, Julián asintió.

-si, no me ha ido mal…espera…¿Por qué me estás mencionando esto?...oh, espectros…¡Sorrento! Exclamó el dios del mar, como un océano embravecido, el aludido llegó.

- ¿llamaste Julián? Preguntó, Poseidón asintió.

- ¿Cuál es el estado de Shaina? Sorrento le sonrió a la peli verde.

- ¿se lo dijiste? Preguntó –estaba en eso, pero creo que lo intuyó. Dijo la muchacha, el joven asintió.

-vas a ser padre de quintillizos. Julián trastabilló, Sorrento lo sostuvo, el miraba a la cobra.

-vamos ¿vamos a ser padres? Le preguntó en un hilo de voz, Shaina asintió asustada.

- ¡eso es grandioso! Exclamó por fin el dios de los mares, agarró a su mujer y le dio vueltas y mas vueltas, Sorrento rió, Shaina gritó.

- ¡Julián!¡basta!¡me mareas! Exclamó mientras el le daba vueltas, la dejó en el suelo y la besó como enloquecido.

-te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. Decía entre beso y beso, Sorrento sonrió y se alejó con suma calma del lugar, dispuesto por fin, a revelar la noticia por la cual, había sido acosado durante 3 semanas por sus compañeros.

En la ciudad de Nueva York, un escenario lanzaba luces de colores, en rosa, verde, azul y rojo, ángeles desfilaban llevando conjuntos seductores, ante las mesas donde ricos compadores, la prensa y muchos mas seres de la industria, los miraban embelesados, en una mesa solitaria, un joven cabello azul turquesa con ojos azules, miraba a un ángel de esos, de cabellos rosas y ojos rojos, 3 jóvenes estaban en la mesa del primero.

-Belenger. Llamó el joven, el aludido lo miró interrogante - ¿has dispuesto el regalo? Preguntó el primero –si, mi señor Abel, el regalo está en el camerino de la bella Camille. El pelirrojo del grupo sonrió.

-tal como lo especificó mi señor. Abel hizo una inclinación de cabeza –gracias Yaho. El pelirrojo sonrió mientras sus gemas azules detallaban a otro de los ángeles de la afamada marca de lencería.

-fue un gran acierto, invertir en Victoria Secret. Dijo Kaina entretenido, Abel sonrió.

-ciertamente, lo fue. Dijo mientras el desfile concluía y se prestaba a ir a los camerinos de las modelos.

En el casino dragón del inframundo, estaba todo mundo, las órdenes de: Athena, Poseidón, Hades y Odín, adjuntado a la orden de Afrodita quienes, muy contentos aceptaron las invitaciones, los niños habían sido llevados y por tal situación, Radamantis había dispuesto a Kiki como santo de Altar, de bar tender de los peques para que no hubiera errores con el personal, todos bailaban y reían, bromeaban y se divertían, cualquiera que los viera, nunca hubiera sospechado que podrían ser rivales en un tiempo y amigos inseparables al otro, Milo y Margareth, junto a Antoin y Honey, eran las parejas mas resaltantes en la pista, Camus conversaba con Zarina, quien había reencontrado recientemente, después de haber salido con su prima Salomé y haberse dado cuenta que era todo, menos una buena mujer, Saory, quien bailaba con Seya se encaramó en la barra ante la mirada de un atónito Shion, tras con ayuda de Ikki y Esmeralda, haberle quitado el micrófono al animador.

¡tengo un anuncio! Exclamó la peli morada, la música cesó –estamos acá reunidos, para celebrar muchas cosas, la primera claro ¡es el compromiso de Honey y Antoin! Todo mundo gritó de placer, ambos fueron llevados a la tarima para los espectáculos, Hilda miraba a su amiga.

-la segunda es la boda cuádruple entre Shun y June, Ikki y Esmeralda, Shiryu y Shunrey y Seya y su servidora. Todo mundo se quedó de piedra y hubo una aclamación general de todo el salón, Saory sonrió.

-lo otro ¡es el embarazo doble de Hilda y Fleur! Mas aplausos de los asistentes - ¡y que Abel al parecer tiene novia! Gritó Minos desde su posición, todos rieron.

-así es, se le quitará lo amargado. Dijo Dohko con una gran sonrisa, Saory rió con diversión, Julián se encaramó en la barra y con destreza le quitó el micrófono a Saory quien fue a perseguirlo, pero rápidamente, Julián Solo, se bajó de la barra y corrió a la tarima donde esperaban sus 6 hijos y su esposa.

- ¡atención!¡ordenes de guerreros!¡voy a ser padre de quintillizos! Milo se encaramó en la barra – ¡Julián y Shaina no perdieron el tiempo! Todo mundo gritó y rió.

- ¿esos son todos los anuncios? Preguntó Radamantis, Julián asintió regresándole el micrófono.

-bueno, que siga la… Milo se acercó a el.

-espera cuñadito, nada de que siga la fiesta, bueno, chicos ¡a cantar! Camus, Máscara, Saga, y Aioros, junto a Milo se pusieron a cantar, una hermosa canción llamada "si nos dejan" cuando los aplausos cesaron, cantaron "porque no puedo amarte" A continuación "amor eterno" Y para finalizar "te amaré" cuando las 4 canciones fueron cantadas, Milo se dirigió hacia la parte donde Margareth estaba de pie sola, se acercó a ella y se arrodilló, Ricardo y Honey estaban tomados de manos, Beauty quien se había colocado al lado de Margareth miraba a su hijo.

-Margareth Robins, tu y yo hemos pasado por mucho, desde la atracción animal, hasta el gusto y el amor, eres muchas cosas que buscaba en las mujeres, una cobra, un cisne, una tigresa y una princesa, eres todas esas cosas en una, y no pienso dejar escapar a tan increíble, tozuda y especial mujer, eres el fuego de mi hoguera, el deseo de mi piel, la mujer mas caliente del planeta y quiero pedirte, que te cases conmigo. todos se quedaron en silencio, Margareth miró a los chicos, ya sabía porque se habían vestido de formas parecidas, Milo sostenía la rosa que había llevado galantemente en la mano durante toda la serenata, ella se acercó a el, se arrodilló y lo abrazó.

-Milo, tu eres también muchos hombres a la vez, una bestia carnal. Camus susurró por detrás.

-tu lenguaje Margareth, hay niños presentes. La rubia le dirigió una mirada asesina –un príncipe y un tigre, un demonio y un ángel, has sido muchas cosas que yo buscaba, el fuego y la calma, alguien con quien ver futbol y que me acompañe al salón sin quejarse y si, escorpión testarudo, arrogante, mandón y obstinante ¡si me casaré contigo! Todo mundo ahogó el grito al la rosa roja abrirse y dejar ver un precioso anillo, Ricardo abrazó a su hija, ocultando el rostro en su cabello para que no lo vieran llorar.

-ya se me casan mis 2 muchachos. Dijo llorando mientras todos celebraban a la pareja, Honey lo abrazaba –estaremos bien, papá, lo prometo. Dijo la rubia menor, el peli azul mayor asintió.

-me hubiera gustado que hubieran sido niños un poco mas. Honey le secó el rostro a su padre y lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras la celebración se reanudaba, al otro lado del casino, en el estacionamiento, 3 sombras vigilaban a los asistentes a la fiesta y a un tasiturno Hades, que estaba en el rincón junto a su hermana Pandora,añorando a su perdida esposa, Leo de Miseria, Leonora de Sadismo e Irene de Tortura, siguieron vigilando, en espera del siguiente paso.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Del mas acá, para el mas acullá ¡tenemos!¡el nuevo capi!

Espero lo disfruten mucho y no quieran matar a los generales sangrientos ¡los necesitamos vivos!

Poderes de Seros de Rana que no conozcan, son míos, me apiadé de el, y quise darle un papel un poquito relevante.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Saint seya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy suplicios y alegrías a los personajes.

Los raptos.

Honey estaba sentada en una maratón Disney en la casa de su hermano, como Hope estaba con su madre y su guardia, Julián había consentido que las oceánidas se relajaran un poco, por tal motivo, Antoin y ella, estaban en el santuario griego, Milo y Camus, se opusieron totalmente a que los prometidos compartieran habitación de manera permanente y era así, como Antoin vivía con su hermano y Honey, vivía con el suyo, ella estaba muy entretenida, viendo la maratón Disney cuando, alguien le tapó los ojos.

¿Quién soy? Preguntó la dulce voz en su oreja, Honey simuló pensar –mmm ¿eres…Máscara? La persona bufó.

-mucho mas guapo. Dijo con cierta arrogancia, ella sonrió –ya se, Tom! La persona volvió a bufar –mas simpático, sin una pizca de malhumor. Honey rió con diversión.

-ya se, eres ¡Sorrento! La persona exclamó - ¡no!¡ni de chiste yo!... pero se cayó, Honey se dio la vuelta y se quitó las manos de sus ojos, le echó los brazos al cuello.

-hola Toin. Saludó con alegría, el la besó - ¿Por qué me haces eso? Preguntó haciendo un leve puchero, Honey rió y le besó la punta de la nariz.

-porque es divertido, hacerte rabiar, mi dulce Antoin. El sonrió mientras daba la vuelta y se sentaba a su lado –eres la única que permito, que me haga rabiar. Dijo serio, Honey rió –cuando lo dices así, suenas como a Camus. Antoin rió.

-yo puedo ser serio y Muss, puede ser divertido. Honey dejó escapar otra carcajada, acarició los cabellos de Antoin, mientras este, se acercaba y la besaba.

-quiero bajar a la ciudad. Dijo la rubia cuando se soltaron, el peli azul sonrió - ¿Qué quieres hacer en la ciudad? Honey sonrió mientras Antoin la besaba.

-bueno, necesito comprar algo de maquillaje y unas cuantas prendas. El asintió –bien, vamos. La rubia apagó el DVD y de la mano de su prometido se dirigió a Athenas.

Seros, estaba sentado escuchando embelesado a Pandora, la cual, con los ojos cerrados, tocaba el arpa, cuando la pelinegra detuvo su concierto, el espectro de la rareza abrió losojos.

- ¿ocurre algo mi señora Pandora? Preguntó Seros con calma, la pelinegra lo miró –hay alguien en las sombras, mi querido Seros. Anunció con calma, el espectro se puso de pie y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, vio a una mujer de cabellos morados y ojos azules, con una armadura espectral de color rojo, Seros sonrió.

-tu eres Leonora de Sadismo. Dijo, la mujer sonrió con calma –y tu eres, el peor de todos los espectros de la orden de Hades. Seros se puso de pie con agilidad.

-yo, soy Seros de Rana, estrella terrestre de la rareza y tu, estás muerta ¡croado estelar! Un fuerte croar se escuchó y Leonora fue golpeada por el, rodó hacia la pared –no dejaré, que toques a mi señorita Pandora. Dijo Seros con determinación, Leonora se puso de pie.

- ¡no me impedirás realizar mi objetivo! Exclamó mientras le lanzaba el látigo pero Seros, esquivó con agilidad –no, no podrás tocarme moviéndote tan lentamente ¡aplastamiento en salto! Lanzó, Leonora se vio una vez mas en el suelo, pero con agilidad sorprendente, le agarró el cuello a Seros y comenzó a apretarlo.

- ¡Seros! Exclamó Pandora –se, ño, ri, ta, Pan, do, ra, hu, ya. Dijo el espectro antes de desmayarse, Leonora sonrió.

-es una basura, ahora tu, Pandora ¡vendrás conmigo! la sujetó con una trampa de energía, que la dejó encerrada en una esfera.

-con esto, no podrás moverte ni pedir socorro, disfruta tu viaje. Lo último que se oyó, fue el grito de Pandora al desaparecer, la puerta se abrió y unos consternados Allacos y Minos vieron con impotencia la escena transcurrida.

Abel paseaba con su novia Camille, por las calles de la gran manzana, a lo lejos, sus 3 guardianes estaban atentos al desarrollo de dicha actividad, todo iba de maravilla, cuando una corriente separó a los guerreros de la corona de su señor.

-maldición. Dijo Yaho, Belenger miró hacia el frente, Abel colocó a Camille detrás –Leo de Miseria, dime ¿Qué demonios quieres acá? Preguntó con calma, Leo dio un paso hacia adelante –quiero a tu querida Camille. Dijo con calma, Abel apretó los puños, encendiendo su cosmos verde turquesa.

-no permitiré que la toques. Dijo el mientras se adelantaba un paso, Leo sonrió –no creo que puedas hacer mucho, estás atrapado, sin poder defenderte. Abel intentó enviar un rayo cósmico, pero eso fue imposible, Leo sonrió.

-es una barrera muy adecuada la de mi señor Ares. Camille se pegó mas hacia Abel - ¿Qué pasa querido Abel? Preguntó –no te preocupes Camille, todo estará bien. Dijo Abel, cuando repentinamente, Leo de Miseria lo golpeó en el rostro y atrapó a la modelo quien gritó.

- ¡noooooo!¡Aaaaabeeeel!¡soooocoooorrooooo! exclamó mientras desaparecía, el dios sol se levantó molesto.

- ¡Camilleeeee! Gritó al tiempo que era rodeado por sus 3 guerreros.

En el camino hacia Athenas, Honey se había encontrado con Saory, quien iba junto a la pequeña Shaina Mu de compras, las 3 resolvieron ir juntas, lo cual fue bueno para Camus, Mauricio y Antoin, quienes las acompañaron de buen grado, estaban en el centro comercial, en una tienda multidepartamental, cuando Shaina Mu, quien había arrastrado a Honey a la zona infantil, vio a su nueva amiga.

¡mira tía Honey!¡ella es mi amiga Irene! Exclamó Shaina Mu, Irene se aceró a ella.

-que alegría verte, Honey…¿Dónde nos hemos visto antes? Honey negó –lo siento pequeña, no he tenido el placer. Pero eso no era cierto, Irene la reconoció de su última pelea, el espíritu de ella, había salvado a su víctima de caer vencido ante ella, la niña palideció.

- ¿Qué te pasa Ire?¿necesitas un caramelo? Preguntó Shaina Mu, la pequeña negó –no, no, solo necesito que me acompañes. La niña asintió, Honey, por alguna razón, no confiaba en la pequeña.

-yo iré con ustedes. Dijo, en ese momento, llegaron: Saory, Camus, Antoin y Mauricio, la diosa miró a la pequeña, Antoin se adelantó.

- ¡Honey!¡aléjate de ella! Pero en ese momento, Irene de Tortura, lanzó 2 burbujas a la joven y a la niña, que las dejaron atrapadas, Antoin empuñó su flauta, Camus bajó su cosmos.

-ni lo sueñes, oceánida, toca una sola nota, una sola exalación de ese maldito instrumento y le arrancaré la cabeza a la mocosa y a la maldita de Honey. Espetó Irene con calma, en ese momento, Honey tuvo un recuerdo difuso, un Antoin casi muerto y ella, en el mar, en frente de una niña, la cual se veía victoriosa, la pequeña de los Valente intentó liberarse pero no le fue posible.

- ¡suelta a mi hija! Exclamó Saory, Irene sonrió –lo haré, lo haré, si vienes conmigo Athena. Saory dio un paso hacia adelante, pero Camus se interpuso –señorita Athena, es peligroso, yo, recuperaré a la niña. Irene sonrió.

-ya veo, que Antoin no es el único idiota de estos mundos, tu también lo eres Camuscito ¿Qué palabra de la mataré no entiendes? Camus no prestó atención y se lanzó por Irene, quería salvar a Shaina Mu, pero la niña, se movió mas rápido que el y lanzó una burbuja hacia Saory que la dejó atrapada.

- ¡Athena! Exclamaron las 2 oceánidas y el santo dorado –nos veremos pronto. Dijo Irene desapareciendo con Honey, Shaina Mu y Saory.

-las cuidaré bien ¡lo prometo! Mauricio, Antoin y Camus, regresaron al santuario, sin mediar mas palabras entre ellos que un grito de desolación y dolor por haber fallado.

Hilda estaba con Hope y con Sigfried, en uno de los fríos bosques de Asgard, los 3, estaban haciendo un día de campo muy tranquilo y pacífico.

-entonces. Dijo el pequeño Hope –tendré un hermanito. Hilda asintió.

-así es cariño, tendrás un bello hermanito. Sigfried la besó –o hermanita. Añadió –a la que cuidarás y protegerás por ser el hermano mayor. Hope sonrió.

-ojalá sea una niña, así no deberé compartir mis carritos. Los 3 rieron, Sigfried le revolvió el cabello, cuando sintieron un cosmos maligno, Hilda tomó en brazos al niño.

- ¡Hilda!¡corre de regreso al palacio! La aludida asintió y aferró a Hope, quien se aferró a su mamá.

-Sigfried de Dube Alpha, yo no vengo por ti. Dijo Ian de Venganza con calma –en realidad, vengo por la perra de tu esposa. Sigfried se colocó de pie –no te acercarás a ella, maldito. Dijo con calma, pero 2 gritos, lo hicieron temblar hasta la raíz del cabello, Ian sonrió.

-demasiado tarde, Sigfried, demasiado tarde. Dijo mientras se movía a velocidad luz, Sigfried siguió el destello rojo y sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Hope e Hilda atrapados.

-disfrútalo, dios guerrero, quizás, no los vuelvas a ver. Dijo Ian mientras desaparecía - ¡nooooooo Hiiiildaaaaa! Exclamó el dios guerrero en un grito de impotencia.

Todos los capturados, se vieron atrapados –maldición, eres un maldito Ares. Dijo Saory, Shaina Mu y Hope solo lloraban.

-oh, tranquilos, acá no les va a pasar nada. Dijo Ares con calma mirándolos, al lado de el, Eris y una muchacha idéntica a Shaina.

- ¡Daina!¡debes reaccionar! Exclamó Pandora, Eris sonrió –por haberme ayudado en el pasado conscientemente, puedo utilizarla como mi sirviente cuando me plazca, una de las ventajas de ser yo. Pandora atravesó a Eris con la mirada.

-tú, tu has sido la culpable de que la señora Perséfone no haya podido encarnarse. Eris rió –ha si, la he tenido demasiado tiempo bajo mi poder esperando el momento propicio para utilizarla y por fin, ha llegado. Camille los miraba a todos de modo desvalido.

- ¡nunca te saldrás con la tuya! Bramó Honey con toda la fuerza de su signo - ¡mi hermano y Antoin te encontrarán!¡y patearán tu rostro!¡maldita discordia!¡y tu!¡maldita guerra brutal!¡no te vas a salvar! Ares rió –ese fue el espíritu que siemremostraste incluso, antes de morir, Honey, descuida, queremos que nos encuentren, pero, bajo nuestras propias reglas, disfruten, les traerán comida y agua. Dijo Ares saliendo de la habitación junto a Eris, Shaina Mu comenzó a llorar junto a Hope.

-tío Saga, Mauricio. Llamó la niña –tío Toin. Llamó el pequeño en profunda aflixión

mientras los demás, solo podían estar preocupados y apreensivos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Lamento un poco la tardanza de este fic, pero en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi!

Espero les guste mucho, la idea original de los juegos del hambre, es de Susane Collins, es una trilogía que recomiendo, primero lean el libro 1 y luego vean la peli.

Gracias a mis fieles lectoras, por siempre seguir los inventos de mi cabeza.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un hermoso REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento ver a los santos en esta particular saga.

La propuesta.

Antoin miró a su gemelo, tras haberse reunido con Shion, quien ostentaba una palidez insana, para cualquier ser vivo –a ver si entendí…¿la señorita Athena ha sido raptada? Ambos gemelos asintieron –al igual que la hermana del santo de Escorpión y la hija del señor Poseidón. Ambos gemelos volvieron a asentir, Shion se pasó las manos por el rostro, como si intentara plancharlo.

-su Ilustrísima, Ares. Comenzó Mauricio que había permanecido callado –silencio. Dijo Shion con suavidad, todos lo miraron –eran 2 oceánidas y un santo dorado ¿Cómo espectros pudieron perderlas a las 3? Preguntó severo, Camus se adelantó, en pose defensiva delante de su gemelo, sus gemas azules, eran fuego de ira.

-Shion. Dijo el acuario en un tono frío, que aún iracundo como estaba, no dejaba de ser cortés, era un fuego helado, que podría debastarlo todo.

-no tienes derecho a juzgarnos. Dijo –eran 3 protegidas y un solo general sangriento, es cierto, pero no olvides, que Irene de Tortura, era fácilmente una de las mas fuertes de Ares y se que no es excusa, nos tomó con la guardia baja, somos santos si, pero también humanos, y si no podemos probar nuestras habilidades de rescate, esas prácticas de infiltraciones, no habrán servido para nada, no tienes derecho a juzgarnos, pues no sentimos el peligro hasta que la teníamos en frente de la nariz o acaso ¿tu pudiste defender a la Athena de tu tiempo cuando Hades se la llevó? Preguntó el mayor de los gemelos Bleu con rudeza, Antoin y Mauricio abrieron mucho los ojos.

-Camus. Dijo su gemelo menor, el acuario mayor no se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, ocupado estaba pues, en una lucha de miradas con el patriarca.

- ¿pudiste hacerlo? preguntó nuevamente –no…pero los 3 jueces nos emboscaron a Dohko y a mi, cuando estábamos con la reencarnación pasada de Athena y… Camus lo interrumpió –y nada, esa no es excusa, porque sea como fuere, pasó y debieron ir a rescatarla, si a ti nunca se te ha perdido y nunca te la han quitado, no tienes derechho a reclamar. Antoin le colocó la mano en el hombro derecho a su gemelo, ante la furibunda mirada de Shion.

-Muss, alto, te estás pasando. Dijo con suavidad - ¡no! Exclamó Camus –porque si el nunca lo ha sufrido genial, ahí si nos puede llamar incompetentes, pero si a el le ha pasado, puede aconsejarnos, para no seguir ese camino, pero jamás reclamarnos ni juzgarnos porque a el le pasó lo mismo. Shion asintió –aunque no quiera admitirlo, tienes razón caballero de Acuario. Camus asintió.

- ¡su Ilustrísima! Llamó el guardia de la puerta entrando con una hoja impresa - ¿Qué es eso Logan? Preguntó el patriarca, Camus lo tomó.

-un correo electrónico mi señor, es un correo del dios guerrero de dube alpha. Shion al igual que los presentes abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué dice? Antoin que estaba detrás de su gemelo leyó antes de que Camus pudiera abrir la boca.

-informa de la desaparición de la señorita Hilda y…Hope, se los llevó Ian de Venganza. Un espejo de la sala del fondo comenzó a brillar, todos corrieron hacia allí, Abel, estaba en frente de la imagen.

-se han llevado a mi novia. Dijo sin mas, al tiempo que Logan entraba nuevamente, esta vez, sostenía un pergamino morado, Mauricio lo tomó.

-Seros de Rana, informa, que se han llevado a la señorita Pandora. Todo mundo abrió los ojos anonadado, Shion tragó saliva.

-Camus, ejecuten el protocolo 004. Antoin y Mauricio se miraron, Camus no dijo nada, adoptó su manera fría de guerrero y salió.

-sabes Toin, cuando Camus adopta esa manera, me recuerda a su yo pasado, antes de que regresemos. El gemelo asintió –lo aprendió de nuestro padre. Dijo con el mismo tono gélido de Camus, Mauricio se estremeció.

-cuando tu la tomas, me asustas igual. Dijo Mauricio, Shion asintió.

-vayan a ver a Poseidón. Ordenó, las oceánidas asintieron y salieron de la sala del patriarca.

En el salón de banquetes principales, se hallaban reunidas las órdenes, de los dioses involucrados: Hades, Poseidón, Abel, Athena y Odín, todo mundo se miraba.

-bien. Dijo Sorrento al lado de su maestro –hemos detectado el cosmos de Ares en Esparta. Todos asintieron –mejor es ir a cazarlo de una vez. Dijo Poseidón con sus puños apretados, el hecho de que semejante bazofia robara a 2 de sus hijos, ya era suficiente argumento para colocar el tridente en el corazón de esa persona.

-debemos ir por Saory. Dijo Seya –alto, tu, bestia con alas y cerebro de maní. Dijo Milo, que estaba sentado al lado de Camus.

-mi hermanita es la que está allí, la orden dorada irá por las 2, y dejará a Ares sin posadera para sentarse. Los 11 caballeros dorados asintieron.

-la novia de nuestro señor está allí. Dijo Kaina, todos asintieron –y por supuesto. Añadió Radamantis –nosotros iremos por Pandora. Todos asintieron cuando se vieron 4 luces, una verde con destellos rosa, otra amarilla con destellos azul cielo, otro destello de rojo con naranja y finalmente, un destello blanco, con gris, cuando todo mundo se recuperó de dicha impresión, vieron a 4 chicas con armaduras de los colores ya señalados, la primera, de armadura verde con rosa, tenía flores en el diseño, a la altura de los pechos, sus hombreras eran de hojas al igual que sus alas, su casco, era una corona de flores, en sus guanteletes, imitaba la forma de los pájaros y las protecciones de las piernas, simulaban raíces, la falda que cubría su parte inferior, tenía forma de gotas, la segunda armadura, en amarillo con azul cielo, era como ver un sol, rodeado por el cielo, las alas destellaban como rayos de sol, a nivel de pecho, tenía nubes, que le cubrían los hombros, el casco estaba hecho de rayos de sol, y la protección de las piernas, así como la falda, recordaban a las nubes, la tercera, tenía la forma de hojas, eran hojas y hojas, en tonos naranja, rojos y marrones y la cuarta, formas asombrosas hechas de hielo, con pequeños adornos morados en su casco, su armadura, blanca y gris, era un espectáculo, utilizaban capas negras, Camus abrió mucho los ojos, al ver el primer rostro de la guerrera, en el medio de estas, estaba una hermosa mujer, vestida con un verde vestido, su cabello amarrado en 2 trenzas que le llegaban a los pies, rubio, con mechas verdes, ojos verdes, Shion abrió la boca anonadado.

-diosa Démeter. Dijo Shion cayendo de rodillas, consternados, santos, marinas, oceánidas, dioses guerreros, espectros y guerreros de la corona, cayeron a los pies de la rubia, solo Hades, Abel y Poseidón, permanecieron de pie, haciendo leves reverencias de cabeza.

-pueden levantarse. Dijo Démeter por fin, todo el mundo se incorporó - ¿Por qué has venido Démeter? Preguntó Hades, la mujer clavó los ojos, en los azules de Hades.

-mi hija está en manos de Ares y Eris. Hades se quedó de piedra, tragó saliva.

-por eso…ella nunca reencarnó. Susurró, Radamantis le colocó la mano en el hombro a su señor en señal de apoyo.

-no tenemos el placer, de conocer a esas bellezas. Dijo Dimitri de Ezilla señalando a las guerreras, que coquetas, le guiñaron el ojo, Eo le echó una mirada fulminante e inmediatamente, prorrumpió en carcajadas, Sorrento lo miró, pero Eo negó, en su visión había visto a su maestro cortejando a la diosa de la fertilidad y la caza y siendo correspondido por ella.

-hemos venido a invadir el santuario de Ares con ustedes. Dijo la primera, Camus se adelantó –Zarina ¿Por qué no me dijiste que protegías a Démeter? La peli rosa lo miró.

-no podía decirlo, sin que mi señora lo autorizara. Explicó la chica, Mu, tenía sus ojos clavados en la peli verde de ojos morados.

-se las presentaré, Zafirna, de Primavera, Esmeralda de verano, Fuego de Otoño. Máscara la miraba.

-que bella ragaza. Dijo contemplando los cabellos pelirrojos de la chica, junto a sus ojos naranja –y Ninfa de Invierno. La peli azul metal sonrió, sus ojos eran celestes como los diamantes.

-me he enamorado. Dijo Afrodita de Piscis, Shura bufó –venga tío, deja algo para los demás. Shion atajó la discusión.

-señores, tenemos cosas mas importantes que su concurso de machos alpha, quieren comportarse. Piscis y Capricornio bajaron la mirada, Saga rió.

-bueno, lo mejor es ir a Esparta. Dijo por fin - ¿Quiénes iremos? Preguntó Sigfried –uno por orden. Respondió Velenger.

-no hace falta. Dijo una voz ronca, todo mundo se quedó de piedra al ver a Ares.

-santos, marinas, espectros, guerreros de la corona, dioses guerreros y dríades, que gusto verlos. Saga se adelantó, pero fue inmediatamente sujeto por Kanon.

-calma, calma, seguro muchos querrán saber ¿Dónde están los prisioneros? Descuiden, todos están bien. todos los guerreros habían hecho un anillo de protección, para cada uno de sus líderes, Ares hizo un gesto de desprecio con la mano.

-muy lindo, conmovedor. Rió con ganas –he venido a proponerles un pequeño jueguito, un homenaje a mi persona, supongo que alguno habrá escuchado de la nueva sensación, llamada los juegos del hambre. Muchos mas o menos, habían escuchado, los gemelos géminis y acuario respondieron.

-una distopía de una autora norteamericana. Ares asintió –bien, bien para las 4 ratas de biblioteca, así es: es una distopía para las masas, de una autora norteamericana, he pensado celebrar esos juegos en mi honor y como tributo…a mi y a mi hermana. Mu se adelantó un poco.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que jugaremos? Preguntó, Ares sonrió y alzó las cejas –ah…no pensé que quisieran…ver a los prisioneros muertos. Aparecieron 2 burbujas.

- ¡Shaina Mu!¡Hope! gritaron todos menos las 4 dríades - ¡papá! Gritaron los niños, cuando comenzaron a asfixiarse.

- ¡alto!¡jugaremos! gritaron Hades, Poseidón, Shion, Sigfried y Démeter –gran elección. Dijo Ares, los niños desaparecieron.

-quiero que nos expliquen la situación. Camus suspiró y respondió:

-en un país ficticio llamado Panem, lo que se conoce como Estados Unidos ahora, se produjo una rebelión, los 13 distritos se revelaron contra el capitolio, quien ejerce el poder en el país ficticio, el capitolio los derrotó, eliminó al distrito 13 y dejó a los otros, como castigo, cada año, durante el verano, se realizan los juegos del hambre, una sangrienta guerra a muerte donde 24 chicos en edades elegibles entre 12 y 18 años, son llevados a una arena para matarse entre si. Máscara se quedó atónito.

-aguarda, ¿vas a hacernos recrear la saga de la chica del arco? Ares asintió, sabía que todos conocían la saga gracias al cine, secretamente se imaginaban como tributos, pero una cosa eran sus fantasías y otra, la realidad.

-y supongo que si ganamos. Dijo Antoin, interrumpiendo a su hermano –en vez de darnos oro y riquezas, nos darás a los prisioneros. Ares asintió –así es. Dijo con calma.

-no lo puedes aplicar. Dijo Saga –somos 7 ordenes, no 12 distritos. Ares sonrió –serán 4 por orden, no vale la regla de 2 chicos y 2 chicas, no tenemos material suficiente. Dijo mirando a la orden de Hades y Abel.

-supongo que podremos pedir voluntario. Dijo Kanon, Ares asintió.

-naturalmente y todo será televisado, ya compré los derechos de autor, será un boom, una nueva serie para los mortales, tendrán patrocinadores, un desfile, una entrevista y un centro de entrenamiento, todo está hecho, solo falta que digan si. Todos se miraron.

-no puedo decidir por ustedes. Dijeron Hades, Shion, Poseidón, Abel y Démeter

-Honey está allí, yo digo que si. Dijo Milo –no solo está Honey, también está Shaina Mu. Dijo Aioros –y la señorita Athena, yo digo que si. Dijo Shura.

-está la novia de mi maestro y los niños, yo digo que si. Dijo Sorrento, Giselle y las oceánidas asintieron.

-la señorita Pandora. Dijo Radamantis –y la señora Perséfone. Dijo Minos-si. Dijeron los 3 espectros al unísono.

-Camille. Susurró Abel –no lo dejaremos solo mi señor, con usted hasta la muerte. Dijo Velenger, las dríades miraron a Démeter.

-lo haremos mi señora. Dijeron a coro, Sigfried y compañía asintieron.

-perfecto, firmarán este contrato con su sangre, los líderes por los cuales, los santos y restos de guerreros han dicho que si. Shion, Julián, Sigfried, Abel, Hades y Démeter se acercaron a leer, tras todos haber discutido y no haberle encontrado fallas, firmaron pinchándose cada uno con una daga.

-ah, lo olvidaba, el número de papeletas por participante, será igual a su edad, nos vemos dentro de 3 días. Ares desapareció contento dejando a todos preocupados.

- ¿refrigerador? Llamó Máscara - ¿mmm? Preguntó Camus - ¿me prestas la trilogía? El francés asintió.

-mejor se las leo en voz alta, andando. Dijo y todos apesadumbrados, se fueron a casa de Acuario.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, acá hay, otro capi ¡de la historia!

Bueno, tengo una situación difícil, no se quien ganará los juegos, digan quien es su favorito, si, me paso de cruel, lo se, pero bueno ¡hasta estas crueldades uno no las puede dejar de leer!

Gracias a mis principales fans por su preferencia.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un grandioso REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy mas dolores de cabeza a los dorados.

La cosecha.

Todo mundo suspiró al escuchar la última palabra de la voz de Camus, la casa de Acuario, quedó tan silenciosa, como cuando el guardián murió por primera vez - ¿y ya? Preguntó Milo, Camus asintió en silencio.

-después de todo lo que pasó para protegerla ¿al final murió? Aioria asintió –pero liberó al aís y acabó con los opresores. Dijo.

-unos nuevos juegos del hambre estarían bien. Dijo Afrodita –por venganza si, pero se suponía que los iban a dejar de lado, porque luchaban para liberarse de ellos. Dijo Saga.

-no se que decir. Dijo Shura por fin –la idea de que nos tendremos que matar entre nosotros,no me agrada. Dijo mientras miraba a Aioros.

-así que: la situación es así, seremos 24 jugadores, escogidos entre las 7 ordenes, tenemos en un principio nosotros como orden ateniense 88 papeletas, las cuales, se van a incrementar por nuestras edades. Dijo Mu, todo mundo asintió.

-no pueden ser voluntarios guerreros de ninguna otra orden. Dijo Aldebarán, todos asintieron - ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Preguntó Afrodita con las manos en el rostro.

-ya nos comprometimos a jugar, lo haremos bien. Dijo –solo puede haber un ganador. Dijo Máscara - ¿tienen idea de lo cruel que es esto? Preguntó Shaka, todos asintieron meditabundos.

-lo bueno, es que si jugamos, nos darán alos prisioneros. Dijo Milo - ¿a todos? Prreguntó el maestro Dohko –a todos. Respondió Shun.

-si no obtiene el ganador, o no jugamos como el quiere, nos matará y matará a los prisioneros. Dijo Misty, Milo se incorporó.

- ¡no pienso volver a perder a mi hermana! Camus lo sentó –tranquilo Milo, no la perderás. Dijo - ¿podremos perdonarnos después de esto? Preguntó Máscara con profunda aflicción.

-pienso que si, no es nuestra voluntad, matarnos como salvajes por la diversión de unos dementes. Dijo Aioria –si, aunque alguno tuviera que matarnos. Dijo Mu.

-si. Dijeron los demás, el teléfono sonó.

-bien, yo contesto. Dijo Camus –diga… respondió el francés.

-la cosecha se celebrará mañana en el coliseo de su santuario a las 11 de la mañana. Dijo la voz de Leo de Miseria, allá nos veremos. Colgó sin mas.

- ¿y? preguntaron los chicos –el concurso de la elección de los tributos, mejor conocida como la cosecha, será mañana a las 11. Dijo Camus.-

Vamos a intentar hacer algo. Dijo Milo sin mucha convicción, todos asintieron e intentaron relajarse.

¡no!¡no vas a presentarte como tributo Julián Aléxtenein! Exclamaba Shaina –es mi decisión, tiene a los niños, debo ir. Decía Julián.

¡no! Exclamaba Shaina de buena cuenta –tu no puedes ir, estás embarazada. La cobra lo abrazaba.

-se que son tus hijos, se que son tus niños, pero acá tienes otros, Julián, te lo suplico, no vayas, no vayas. Rogaba la cobra llorando intensamente –te necesito, si tu mueres, yo moriré contigo. Dijo ella.

No, no lo harás, te quedarás con los niños y la empresa y… Shaina explotó.

¡no quiero tu maldito dinero!¡quiero a mi ardiente esposo! Exclamó llorando –lo lamento Shaina, no dejaré que mis niños mueran en manos de Ares, tu estarás bien. Dijo el mientras la cargaba.

¡que haces!¡no te atrevas! Gritó, pero ya era tarde, Julián la había encerrado en el soporte, Kanon salió desde las sombras.

-si regresas, te matará. Dijo –lo se. Dijo Julián, miró al jefe de su orden.

Si muero ¿la cuidarás? Kanon asintió –como a mi vida. Respondió, Julián le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

-muchas gracias Kanon. Dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la casa, Antoin, estaba detrás de Kanon con su armadura azul, Shunrey, Fleur, Esmeralda y June estaban siendo resguardadas en la casa principal.

No lo vas a dejar ir. Dijo Antoin.

No, sabes que no. Dijo Kanon - ¿me dejarías ir? Preguntó el menor de los gemelos Bleu –tienes un motivo, pero no. Dijo el Dragón Marino, el gemelo de Camus rió, palmeó a Kanon.

Alguien tiene que ir. Dijo mientras se alejaba.

En el castillo de Hades, la situación no era muy distinta, estaban todos sentados en el comedor.

-no vas. Dijo Margareth de repente, todo mundo alzó la vista, Radamantis clavó sus ojos en los de su hermana.

- ¿me estás escuchando Rada? No vas. Repitió la espectro –no es tu derecho… Margareth golpeó la mesa.

- ¡si es mi derecho!¡eres mi hermano maldita sea! Exclamó Margareth –Nigromante, a tu puesto. Ordenó Radamantis en una voz baja –no serás tu, quien me diga lo que debo hacer, cuando yo, soy uno de los guardianes personales de mi señor Hades, compórtate, como un espectro y no como una maldita chiquilla. Margareth lo miró –todo aquel que salga, a excepción de nosotros,aceptará voluntarios ¿han comprendido? Todos los espectros respondieron al unísono.

-si señor. Radamantis asintió si osas siquiera intentar, hacerte voluntaria, te mataré. Amenazó el Wiber a su hermana, sin darse la vuelta, con una sola lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, al escuchar las súplicas de Margareth.

A la mañana siguiente a las 8 de la mañana, en el coliseo de Athena, estaban reunidas las ordenes de: Odín, Deméter, Abel y Athena, Poseidón y Hades harían sus elecciones en sus santuarios, cada uno estaba en una sección apartada con un cordel, cuando llegó, Leonora de Sadismo, con su armadura roja, y una gran sonrisa.

¡bienvenidos!¡bienvenidos a los primeros juegos del hambre!¡y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte! A continuación,expicaré las reglas. Las reglas, fueron dichas tal cual como los caballeros habían supuesto, cuandoc ulminaron, Leonora sonreía mas aún si era posible.

-son 4 ordenes, bueno, las damas primero, la orden de Athena. Todos los santos se tensaron, se podía escuchar un alfiler caer.

-Milo de Escorpión, Shun de Andrómeda Ikki de Fénix y Camus de Acuario. Los 4 caballeros se miraron y se dirigieron hacia la tarima, Shura y Saga se abrieron paso.

¡nos ofrecemos voluntarios!¡nos ofrecemos voluntarios como tributos! Exclamaron, todos los miraron, ambos llegaron por fin.-Por Shun e Ikki, que ya tienen familia, nos ofrecemos por ellos. Leonora asintió.

-bien Shun e Ikki, pueden bajar. Ambos lo hicieron sin decir nada, Camus le quitó el micrófono a Leonora.

-nosotros no queremos voluntarios. Dijo en nombre propio y en el de Milo, quien asintió seguro, Leonora sonrió.

Perfecto, continuemos con Demétr. Dijo emocionada, las 4 guerreras sin esperar, subieron al escenario, cuando la diosa de la fertilidad iba a subir, fue retenida por Shion.

¡suéltame!¡suéltame Shion! Exclamaba la rubia con mechas verdes –señora Deméter, ya sus guerreras han tomado su decisión. Deméter se resistía - ¡Zarina!¡Zarina! gritaba, la guerrera de la primavera la miró y miró a Camus, quien clavaba sus ojos azules en ella.

Lo siento mi señ ó finalmente desviando la mirada, Leonora rió –ah ¿no es tierno? El sufirmiento humana, es tan conmovedor. Nadie respiraba, nadie aplaudía, todos miraban como el polvo bailaba en el viento.

Ahora, vamos con la oden de Odín. Dijo Leonora, los 8 se miraron y se tomaron de las manos.

Sid, Bud, Sigrfied y Hagen. Los gemelos se miraron, diciéndose todo lo que pudieran con la mirada.

-me ofrezco como tributo. Dijo Toll –no, Tooll no. Dijo Bud, el hombretón lo miró.

Muchacho, ustedes ya se odiaron bastante, no vale la pena que se odien mas. Dijo yendo hacia la tarina, los otros 3 lo siguieron.

Oh, nada mal, nos han quitado la oportunidad de ver a loshermanos de la misma orden asesinarse. Dijo Leonora, todos tenían sinceras ganas de acabar con ella.

Bien, ahora la orden de Abel. Los 4 subieron sin mas, Leonora sonrió.

Bueno, esto es todo, felices juegos del hambre. Dijo mientras la filmación culminaba.

En el santuario de Poseidón, todos estaban allí los generales y las oceánidas, en la tarima, estaba Ian de Venganza.

-ahora, vamos a elegir a los tributos de la orden de Poseidón, Anfitrite, Antoin, Kano y Eo. Dimitri y Julián se colocaron delante de Eo y Anfitrite.

-no señor, no. Dijo la pelirroja –lo siento Anfi, debo rescatar a mis hijos y aunque de verdad aprecio, que me cuiden y den su vida por mi, son mis hijos y nadie debe rescatarlos si no soy yo. Kanon lo sujetó.

-Julián tu bien sabes que no debes pelear si no estás solo, si estamos nosotros te protegemos así quieras o no, ya lo sabes, tu peleas únicamente si no tienes guardia contigo. El asintió.

-cada regla tiene su excepción, regla: no peleas cuando tienes a tus cuardianes contigo; excepción: cuando la apuesta incluye a algún ser amado. Kanon asintió.

-no puedo dejarte. Dijo –Kanon, déjame hacerlo, si muero no será culpa tuya. Dijo Poseidón con aplomo, Kanon cerr´los ojos, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, asintió.

-adelante Julián, vamos. Ian sonrió –es increíble, otro dios que se ofrece como tributo. Dijo con gan alegría, n el reino de Hades, en el coliseo, estaba Irene, con un bol y un taburete, antes incluso de que sus amanos llegaran al bol, Hades Y Sus jueces subieron sin amas

-ahórrate los espectáculos. Dijo Radamantis mientras miraba al resto de los espectros, Margareth lo miraba con los ojos rojos.

-bien, esto ha sido todo ¡nos veremos en Esparta! Exclamó desapareciendo con los 4 elegidos.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Un poco triste y difícil de escribir, pero bueno, acá está, hasta ahora tengo un solo candidato para ser el vencedor, mi amiga liluz apuesta por ares, ahora ¿alguien tiene otra sugerencia?

Gracias a todos por apoyarme.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les doy aventuras de sus personajes.

El desfile.

En la prisión del palacio de Ares, los prisioneros miraban horrorizados el televisor pantalla plana que les habían colocado en la celda –Milo, Camus, Saga, Shura. Decía Saory llorando - ¡no hermano no!¡no Muss no! Gritaba Honey destrozada –tío Mil, tío Mussdecían Shaina Mu y Hope –tranquilos, son solo los que inician. Dijo Ares con tranquilidad, miró el siguiente cuarteto.

-son las dríades. Dijo Pandora –miren a las guardianas, como se ve que sufren y pobre Deméter, dejar que se sacrifiquen sus niñas. Dijo Eris con malicia.

- ¡eres una maldita!¡mmaldita! gritó Hilda, Hope se quedó callado de repente al igual que Shaina Mu, Honey abrió mucho los ojos.

-tío Kanon, tío Eo, abuelita Barbie, tío Toin. Dijo la niña, Hope palideció.

- ¡no!¡no!¡no!¡paaapaaaaaaaaa no vayas!¡no vayas!¡paaapaaaaaaa noooooo! Shaina Mu se unió a los gritos de su hermano, mirando a su padre presentarse voluntario en el lugar de Anfitrite.

-Julián, por que ¿Por qué? Preguntó Saory, el respondió clavando la mirada en la cámara, haciendo llorar a la diosa de la sabiduría aún mas.

-lo siento Anfi, debo rescatar a mis hijos y aunque de verdad aprecio, que me cuiden y den su vida por mi, son mis hijos y nadie debe rescatarlos si no soy yo. Honey lo miraba, Saory dejó escapar un gemido por el dios de los mares - ¡no Julián no! Gritó desesperada –ah Athena ¿Qué te pasa? Después de todo lo que te hizo Julián, al fin lo has perdonado, después de que te usó a ti y al resto. Shaina Mu y Hope miraron a sus madres.

- ¿de que habla ella mamá? Preguntaron al tiempo –cierra tu maldita boca, perra. Dijo Hilda como una fiera, Eris rió.

-ah, veo que no les han dicho nada bueno, ustedes nacieron producto de la venganza y el odio, del placer y el deseo de su padre por la tierra y por sus madres, no por el amor que creen haber sentido por ustedes, cuando los trajeron al mundo, lo hicieron dentro de la lujuria y el control. Los niños miraron a sus madres, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¡Hope Odín! Exclamó Hilda, el niño volteó a mirarla - ¡mira al hombre que se presenta a los juegos!¡míralo bien! El es tu padre ¡tu verdadero padre! El que te buscó cuando tenías 3 meses para conocerte, el que te siguió desde el día de tu nacimiento, el que se aseguró que tu nacieras y si, puede que sus intenciones no fueran en un principio traerte al mundo con amor, pero el amor fue naciendo ¡fue naciendo!¡y ese hombre morirá por ti y por tu hermana!¡para sacarlos de aquí! Shaina Mu miró a su madre.

- ¡Shaina Mu!¡mira a tu padre!¡si!¡lo que lo movió fue la venganza!¡pero lo que los mantuvo a ustedes fue su amor!¡el los amaba sin saberlo!¡quizás nos amó a todas de una manera u otra porque cada una!¡representaba un aspecto que le gustaba!¡un hombre como Julián!¡no deja su descendencia con cualquier chica!¡te lo juro mi niña!¡cuando tenías 3 meses y el se presentó para verte!¡al preguntar si podía cargarte y dársele el permiso!¡te miró con una gran adoración!¡como si fueras su centro!¡y lo eres!¡el moriría por ti!¡y quizás muera por ti! Shaina Mu no dijo nada, al igual que su hermano.

-muy conmovedor. Dijo Eris mientras miraba con diversión la siguiente cosecha - ¡eres una bruja! Gritó Honey mientras televisaban la cosecha de los dioses guerreros - ¡eres una maldita bruja! Exclamó vociferando, Eris sonrió.

-gracias querida. Dijo con gracia, ahora era Hilda, la que lloraba, al ver a sus dioses guerreros.

- ¡Sigfried!¡Hagen!¡Bud!¡sid! gritó la sacerdoitza de Odín, Hope miraba sin ver el resultado de la cosecha, todas las frases dichas dando vueltas en su cabeza, Hilda gritó y lloró cuando Toll ocupó el lugar de Bud, pasaon las cosechas de Hades.

- ¡no!¡no mi señor!¡no Rada!¡no Minos!¡no Allacos!¡no!¡no!¡no!¡nooooo! gritaba la pelinegra desesperada por safarse de esas cadenas, Eris reía.

-no las puedes romper querida, las cadenas están ligadas a mi vida. Pandora la miraba con desafío - ¡cuando me suelte de aquí!¡te desmembraré viva! Gritó mientras se afanaba inútilmente, la elección de los tributos de Abel y todo listo.

-oj, relájense, ya los soltaremos para que se aseen y demás, ya que todo está hecho, pasarán a su cárcel de lujo. Dijo Eris con tranquilidad saliendo de la húmeda celda.

Al verse los 24 tributos, todos alzaron las cejas.

-increíble. Dijo Camus abrazando a su hermano, Antoin lo aferró –de haberlo sabido Muss. Dijo el gemelo menor llorando, Camus lo calló –todo está bien Toin, todo está bien, tu vas a sailor de la arena dijo - ¡no!no quiero dejarte! Exclamó Antoin.

-uno solo podrá salir, ya verás que todos podremos regresar al final, te lo prometo, pero esta vez, si te defenderé. Dijo el guardián de Acuario a la oceánida, Saga miraba a su gemelo, que lo miraba con semblante triste.

-lo siento Kanon. Dijo Saga dejando que sus lágrimas salieran, Kanon lo abrazó.

-siempre has sido el mas llorón. Dijo mientras lo aferraba, Kanon también lloraba, los demás, se miraban tristemente, no podían creer que habiendo conseguido la felicidad, se las fueran a arrancar de las manos, Hades y Julián se miraban.

-lo siento hermano. Dijo Julián –quien gane, liberará a los prisioneros. Dijo Hades –no hay porque disculparse. Agregó tranquilamente Julián asintió, Abel igual.

-vueno, es hora de los desfiles. Dijo –a exibirnos como monos de circo. Dijo Yao, cada quien, se montó en su carruaje llevado por caballos negros y comenzó el desfile.

Los ciudadanos de Esparta estaban alagados de que esa hubiera sido la ciudad escogida para representar tal idea magnífica, ganadora de premios y todo, todos veían lo que se había titulado juegos del hambre olímpicos, sin sospechar que verdaderamente las leyendas que ellos habían escuchado, eran las que posaban para ellos en los carruajes, no se trataba mas que de actores simulando ser tan poderosos guerreros, pero había otra parte de la población, las criaturas mágicas, que estaban conscientes de quienes eran los que iban en las carrozas y miraban camuflageadas en la multitud el espectáculo. La carroza de Athena era el partenón, con lechuzas a los lados y los 4 guerreros como los puntos cardinales, en el centro, la imagen de Athena con la diosa Niqué a su derecha, la de Poseidón, era un mar en miniatura, con el en el centro, rodeado por sus 3 guerreros en una almeja gigante, la de Hades, era del mismo estilo, pero en el inframundo, la de Abel,era un sol,al literal, el en el centro y los 3 rodeándolo, la de los dioses guerreros, era la sala principal del balaya, con el trono de Odín, la de las dríades, era un hermoso jardín, con todo fértil y una imagen de Deméter en el centro, llegaron al centro dela ciudad, donde los esperaba Ares, qien les dio la bienvenida, a los mejores juegos que se realizarían jamás en Esparta y luego, fueron llevados al centro de entrenamiento.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? Espero que anden de maravilla, bueno, acá hay otro capi.

Lamento si en estos meses saco un fic por día,no puedo prometer ni 2 como es habitual ni 3, como es extemporáneo, tengo una prueba de francés y debo estudiar,y aunque es en octubre…los meses pasan volando.

A continuación: la reacción de nuestros televidentes favoritos, espero no les saque muchas lagrimitas.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les dejo ver esta posibilidad.

Reuniones para ver los juegos.

Mu miraba la pantalla inexpresivo, en su propia casa, esperando en súper Niqué que diera comienzo a la competencia llamada "los juegos del hambre olímpicos", Shaka suspiró.

-no voy a tener valor para ver esto, una cosa es matarnos y morir por defender la tierra y a nuestro dios y otra muy distinta, es hacerlo por gusto ¡sin ninguna razón! Aldebarán gimió tristemente, Máscara miraba desenfocadamente la pantalla –no lo puedo creer, una cosa es divertirse y horrorizarse desde la frontera de una página y otra, es ver esto en el mundo real. Afrodita asintió con tristeza.

-no puedo decir, quien me gustaría que ganara, porque quiero que lo hagan todos y que no muera ninguno. Aioria asintió suspirando mientras Dohko le palmeaba el brazo.

-fue lo mejor Aioria. Dijo con calma –Shura es noble, nunca debí haberlo juzgado maestro yo, de…debí haber, yo… Dohko lo consoló a la par que Aioros lo hacía.

-hermano, descuida, Shura lo sabe y tu has recuperado tu relación con el, cuando salga de esto, estará bien, ya lo verás. Aioria asintió –eso espero hermano. Dijo mientras miraba con tristeza el televisor, Shun e Ikki llegaron y se sentaron en silencio detrás de ellos, Shiryu, Hioga y Seya, los demás de plata también entraron.

-parece que mi casa se va a transformar en un lugar de residencia. Dijo Mu –podemos ir turnando. Dijo Aldebarán, se vio un destello azul metal correr hacia allí, una santa entró como un parpadeo en la sala, Ikki se levantó.

-oye tu ¿Quién eres para estar aquí? Preguntó el Fénix con su usual rudeza, la recién llegada se dio la vuelta - ¡cierra la boca!¡Iki de Fénix!espetó mas fieramente que el, Ikki se levantó.

- ¡ya verás!¡ninguna mujer me manda a callar! Shaka lo paralizó, Mu abrazó a la recién llegada, que lo aferró como si se le fuera la vida –vengo de Isla Andrómeda, terminando de supervisar el estado de los aprendices y me encuentro con este desastre ¿Por qué nadie me dijo?¡por que nadie me dijo! Gritó mientras la voz se le quebraba en la última sílaba,Mu la aferró con fuerza, Aioria le colocó las manos en los hombros.

-vamos hacia la cocina. Dijo el santo de Aries con calma, entre el y Aioria se llevaron a la santa recién llegada - ¿Quién es ella Shaka? Preguntó Shun con amabilidad.

-alguien que solo debemos conocer la orden dorada, el patriarca y Athena, la orden de plata y bronce no deben saber de ella, excepto si son cabeza de algún sitio. Respondió el virgo –eso quiere decir, que no nos dirás quien es. Concluyó Ikki, Shaka asintió.

-en efecto, no lo haré, si ella lo quiere revelar, excelente. Dijo el rubio mirando otra propaganda con el enicmático sinsajo ardiendo en llamas, Mu le quitó la máscara a Luna, dándole la espalda, le pasó un pañuelo - ¿Cómo no lo pudiste preveer? Preguntó Luna mientras miraba por el reflejo al santo de aries –quizás Saga, no quiere ver, o bueno, no quería ver a Shun e Ikki matarse, pero no lo sabremos, no pude hacer nada por detenerlo. Aioria quien al igual que Mu le daba la espalda a Luna asintió.

-lo lamentamos Luna, pero pensamos que ustedes no tenían nada. Luna asintió tomando un diminuto sorbo de te –y no lo tenemos, somos muy cercanos, pero no hemos pasado mas allá de la zona de amistad, el es tímido y yo, no quise bueno, ya sabes, presionarlo, pero ahora me arrepiento. Dijo la amazona del lince hipando un poco, otro zolloso se le escapó –hay de mi, si Saga muere. Dijo la peli plateada en un lamento, Mu le colocó las manos en los hombros.

-juro por Athena, que en cuanto Saga regrese, lo haré que te pida el noviazgo, me consta que le gustas, pero como siempre te la pasas alrededor del mundo, y como diplomática entre la orden de Athena y las demás, no se había hecho muchas esperanzas, de hecho, el juraba que terminarías casada con Albiore. Luna hizo un ruido entre risa y zolloso.

- ¿Cómo se le ocurrió tan maña estupidez? Preguntó, Aioria bufó –es Saga, a veces se le ocurren estupideces. La amazona suspiró.

-y yo pensando que no era suficiente para el. Mu suspiró - ¿creías que ya tenía pareja? Preguntó, Luna negó.

-no, solo creí que no le llamaba la atención, consolidar una relación. Apuntó con calma, Aioria le dio otro pañuelo.

-si lo hacía, pero el solo se montó la trampa. Dijo con conciencia, Mu asintió.

-vamos Luna, ya casi comienzan las cosechas. La lince asintió y se ajustó la máscara, los 3 regresaron en silencio y de igual modo se sentaron en la sala.

La puerta del soporte principal se abrió, Shaina despertó, se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar, al ver a Sorrento en el umbral se le lanzó a los brazos.

¡donde está!¡donde está Julián! Exclamó –se lo llevaron, a el, a Antoin a Kanon y a Dimitri. Murmuró –no… dijo Shaina - ¡no por el no!¡por favor no!¡mi Julián no!¡mi Julián no! Exclamó la muchacha llorando en el pecho del marina, Sorrento cerró los ojos y procedió a acariciarle el cabello.

- ¡por que no lo detuviste! Gritó –solo se puede pedir voluntario una vez, no hay posibilidad de ser, voluntario del voluntario. Shaina asintió, se aferró mas a Sorrento –es un estúpido, es un estúpido. Decía la cobra derrotada, Sorrento recurdó que algo así le dijo Julián que diría su esposa, la abrazó mas fuerte y la sacó del soporte, se sentaron todos en la sala, a mirar las cosechas con desgana, Sorrento sosteniéndole la mano a Shaina, Anfitrite del otro lado, llorando de pena, siendo consolada por Fleur, June, Esmeralda y Shunrey, al igual que Eo, cuando se vio el momento cumbre, Shaina se lanzó como enloquecida hacia Anfitrite.

¡no debiste dejarlo!¡no debiste dejarlo!¡debiste haberlo callado!¡debiste habérselo impedido!¡que clase de sacerdotisa eres tu! De repente, alguien le lanzó un bofetón a la cobra que la hizo caer de rodillas, Titis abrió mucho los ojos.

¡maestra!¡maestra Odi! La etérea figura de una mujer, de cabellos negros hasta la cintura sueltos y ojos verdeazulados, con una hermosa túnica azul rey, estaba delante de Anfitrite, en su mano derechha, había un brazalete de color rojo, con la efígie de la sirena, con cuerpo de mujer y cola de pez, muy distinta a la de Sorrento, que portaba unas magníficas alas en su espalda.

-no tienes derecho. Dijo la voz de la mujer con firmeza –no tienes derecho a juzgar a tu marido, por intentar proteger a sus hijos. Shaina se levantó - ¡usted no entiende nada! Gritó, pero la mujer, volvió a senarla de un contundente bofetón.

-Shaina, no creas que eres la única que ha sufrido por perder un marido, cuando Camus y Antoin, tuvieron su gran pelea, no se si sabes que Michel, mi Michel fue a detenerlos y murió en el proceso. La cobra asintió, con perplejidad –no puedes culpar a un padre, por querer defender a sus hijos de lo que sea que les vaya a pasar, tu marido ha ido por los niños y si bien, tus hijos merecen respeto, los primeros 6 también, ellos llegaron primero. Shaina explotó.

¡lo voy a perder!¡Julián morirá! Odette la taladró con la mirada –eso no lo sabes niña, el tiene muchos recursos, recuérdalo, se que estás asustada, pero no le harás bien a el ni al bebé, oh…alos bebés. Shaina se hizo bolita, Kassa y Tomas se acercaron a ella.

Ten fé víbora, no va a rendirse. Dijo Kassa –yo lo se, el es muy testarudo y tosudo, recuérdalo. Agregó Tomas, Shaina se puso de pie.

Iré a rezar. Dijo - ¿a quien? Preguntó todo mundo –no lo se, a Zeus, a Niqué, a Némesis, no lo se, solo iré a rezar para que mi Julián regrese al hogar. Respondió la peli verde alejándose, Odette se acercó a Anfitrite quien sollozó al sentir su prescencia.

No hubieras podido hacer nada, el te necesita fuerte, se fuerte…una vez que culminen los juegos…deben deshacerse de ellos...de una vez y para siempre… con ese comentario enigmático, Odette, ex nereida de sirena, desapareció de vuelta a los elíseos, Titis sollozó, Izaack la abrazó.

Está bien, solo vino a ayudar. Dijo el peli verde, la rubia clavó sus ojos en los de el, tanto el ojo sano como el ojo de cristal.

Ni siquiera se despidió de mi. Dijo con tristeza, Eo se acercó con una sonrisa –yo no diría eso. Dijo mostrando un medallón de metal rojizo en forma de corazón, Titis lo abrió, dentro de este encontró una foto de las 2 y una nota:

"yo nunca te olvido mi pequeña, me alegra verte hermosa y fuerte, te estaré cuidando desde los elíseos siempre".

La nereida de la sirena sonrió –gracias maestra Odi. Dijo colocándose el medallón, en el reino de Hades, la escena no podía ser mas triste, todos los espectros estaban sentados en el coliseo aún, Margareth de Nigromante se acercó a la tarima y sin mas, se echó a llorar, Violete se acercó a ella.

-no voy a decirte que no llores. Dijo por fin la mujer, lo único que se escuchaba era el sollozo de una y las palabras de aliento de la otra –solo espero que cuando esto termine, podamos regresar a todos los jugadores. Margareth asintió –solo quiero que regrese Rada y los demás, solo quiero que regrese todo nuestro equipo. Violete asintió, Lune se acercó.

-yo no me confiaría de lo que quieres. Le dijo a la rubia ojos ambar –mejor es que veas las cosechas primero. El televisor se encendió y Margareth dio un grito de horror, al ver a sus amigos dorados y a su prometido siendo seleccionados como tributos, gritó mas, al ver a sus amigos marinas, igual, en ese destino, y al ver la recapitulación de la cosecha de su hermano, la pobre no pudo mas y se desmayó, Lune la cargó y la acomodó en el escenario, suspirando de pena por verla así al igual que el resto de los espectros.

Shion y Deméter, estaban sentados en el trono, la diosa de la fertilidad y la cosecha no había dejado de llorar, en todo lo que llevaba en el santuario, lloraba por muchas cosas en realidad, por sus dríades, por su hija, por su yerno y sorprendentemente, por una marina y por Poseidón.

-que gran amor siente por sus hijos, nunca lo creí capaz de tal sentimiento. Shion asintió –todos los seres, tenemos muchas facetas. Concluyó con sabiduría.

-ojalá ganaran mis muchachas Shion, aunque en realidad, no quiero que nadie muera mas, ni siquiera Hades, quiero a mi hija y a todos con bien. Shion suspiró.

-yo también mi señora, yo también. Murmuró mientras los dioses guerreros restantes entraban, en silencio se sentaron a ver las cosechas acompañando a aquellas almas atormentadas por el miedo y el horror.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¡hola chicas! Espero todas anden de maravilla, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Creo que lo dije, pero si no lo hice, ya lo hago: yo veo a las ordenes como amigos, si, amigos que saben que su deber va primro, pero cuando no lo tienen, son amigos, y así los enfoco, ya saben, un poco de guerra por definir el protector de la tierra y probar las habilidades de sus guardias, y luego periodos de paz, en esos, creo que todos o casi todos, se la llevarían bien, incluídos dioses rivales.

¡gracias a todas las que me leen!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les dejo ver mas de sus personajes.

Sesiones de entrenamiento.

El centro de entrenamiento de los tributos, se hallaba en una moderno edificio color marfil, los 24 entraron al hall y se quedaron impresionados al mirar la decoración griega clásica, que tenía el bestíbulo.

-cool, como príncipes a la orca. Dimitri se carcajeó amargamente ante el comentario de su señor - ¿Cómo se organizará esto? Preguntó Antoin interesado.

-son 6 pisos, como puedes ver. Dijo Velenger con arrogancia, Saga ufó –escoria. Murmuró por lo bajo, Yaho se acercó a el.

-me cobraré que hayas osado insinerarme contigo. Dijo –oye tu, nena pelirroja, aléjate de mi gemelo. Dijo Kanon, Hades se atravesó.

-basta- murmuró con calma, analizó la torre un poco mas –es evidente que esta torre empieza desde el inframundo. Minos se adelantó.

-el primer piso es nuestro. Anunció, Hades asintió –el segundo piso debe ser nuestro. Dijo Julián con calma, sus 3 compañeros de infortúneo asintieron –vámonos. Dijo el señor de los mares, los hermanos se despidieron de sus hermanos y fueron al ascensor.

-la tercera planta, es nuestra. Dijo Sigfried a los demás, los otros asintieron y subieron –la cuarta es la nuestra. Dijo Zarina, las demás asintieron y siguieron.

-la quinta, es la nuestra. Dijo Camus sin inmutarse, Milo, Saga y Shura asintieron –la sexta, vamos chicos. Dijo Abel, los 3 guerreros de la corona lo siguieron y cada uno se fue a su piso.

Al día siguiente, se presentaron los 24 vestidos cada cuarteto de un color distinto, negro para Hades, azul para Poseidón, morado para Odín, verde para las dríades, amarillo para Athena y naranja para Abel, en la sala de entrenamientos tras desayunar, como Camus y Milo dijeron "un desayuno de reyes que van a la tumba" llegaron al centro de entrenamiento, donde los esperaba Irene de Tortura, la cual, estaba muy sonriente con un mono blanco y una camisa roja.

¿Qué pasó chiquilla?¿te olvidaste donde está el salón del tercer nivel de pre escolar? Preguntó Antoin con malicia y diversión, Dimitri rió –buena esa Toin. Dijo, la niña rió –yo soy su entrenadora gusanos. Camus rió imitando la risa de su hermano.

Si como no, déjame decirte lo que nos vas a decir, un 10% de nosotros morirá envenenado, otro 4% morirá desidratado y otro 5% morirá por insolación, pero estás olvidando algo, no somos chiquillos inexpertos, somos, santos, marinas, espectros, dríades y arrogantes guerreros de la corona, hemos tenido entrenamiento y podemos solventar estas dificultades. Irene hizo un puchero –preparé mucho mi discurso. Julián bufó –y no lo usarás, chicos a lo nuestro, entrenemos. Hades asintió.

-desde luego, pero no olvidemos que…nosotros ya no somos enemigos, y si, vamos a jugar y si, vamos a entrenar, pero en nuestros términos. Antoin lo miró –señor Hades…con todo el respeto que su divinidad merece, no creo que bueno…que esa muestra de rebeldía sea…pero Hades desestimó su comentario.

Querido Antoin ¿sientes ganas de matar a alguno de estos sujetos? Preguntó mientras con un dedo hacía un círculo por la circunferencia de tributos –no señor. Respondió la oceánida de Sirena, Hades asintió esbozando una sonrisa serena.

¿no vamos todos al mismo fin? Hacer que haya un ganador para poder rescatar a los niños y a los demás. Dimitri asintió –si, si señor, pero…comprendo el punto de Toin y… Hades desestimó su comentario igual.

Ya nos tiene acá, nos harán matarnos como perros, no se ustedes, pero yo no pienso hacerlo, no pienso odiarnos antes de tiempo, no planeo ser una pieza de sus juegos. Radamantis asintió –estoy de acuerdo mi señor. Saga sonrió.

Nunca pensé estar de acuerdo con el unicejo. Kanon asintió –lo mismo digo. Secundó a su gemelo.

Vayamos a entrenar pues. Dijo Sigfried –compitiendo amigablemente. Agregó Milo, los 4 gemelos se alejaron al puesto de comestibles, Hades se acercó a Poseidón y se dirigieron al puesto de espadas. Milo miró a su futuro cuñado.

¿te parece si vamos al puesto de nudos? Le preguntó, Radamantis esbozó una de sus grandes y desconocidas sonrisas y asintió.

Pido camuflaje. Dijo Allacos –yo te secundo. Dijo Minos.

-vamos a agilidad. Dijeron los 4 guerreros de Odín, las 4 chicas se miraron.

Es verdad, no seamos una pieza de sus juegos. Agregó Esmeralda –iré hacia los gemelos. Dijo Fuego, Ninfa sonrió y siguió a sus compañeras.

Ares miraba a Eris - ¡se suponía que eso no iba a pasar!¡serían rivales a muerte! Exclamó el dios de la guerra brutal, la diosa de la discordia hizo un mohín –no entiendo ¡deberían odiarse! Saory sonrió.

-ya no servirá ¿no lo recuerdas Eris? Aquella vez que nos atacaste, y los chicos te derrotaron, sellaron tu efecto para las órdenes actuales hasta nuestra próxima batalla por la tierra y su control. Ares abrió mucho los ojos anonadado.

-no puede ser. Dijo, Anfitrite sonrió –así es, me temo que fue una flecha de amor la que destruyó la discordia de Eris en todos nosotros. Pandora sonrió –entendimos que peleábamos por nuestros señores, pero que una vez culminado eso, podíamos ser amigos. Agregó, Honey sonrió.

-no lograrás hacer que se odien, maldita bruja. Dijo mientras miraba a los niños que habían permanecido callados - ¡maldición!¡no importa! Exclamó Ares.

-igual, hay 2 que se odian. Dijo –si, pero tu querías que todos lo hicieran. Apuntó Hilda –y solo se odian, los guerreros de la corona y los santos ateniences, mas nadie, pero no es natural ¡es porque los chicos de Abel no han sabido perdonarse!Ares sonrió.

-no importa, ellos serán los que den pie al baño de sangre. Aseguró mientras miraba a su hermana y desaparecían, Shaina Mu, quien había seguido aferrada a su madre, alzó la vista.

-todo saldrá bien mi pequeña, te lo prometo. Dijo Saory con una hermosa sonrisa de esperanza.

Los siguientes 4 días, los tributos se dedicaron a una competencia amistosa, corriendo, camuflajeándose, recordando los días de periodo de campo comparando bayas, trepando y haciendo ejercicios por todo el gimnásio, almorzando y riendo juntos, ante la mirada incrédula de los soldados razos de Ares, haciendo chiste y sacando de quisio a quien dejara sacarse, si no fuera porque estaban en los juegos del hambre, hubieran podido decir, que estaban en un plan vacacional muy divertido, eso los relajaba un poco, pero no podían perder de vista lo evidente.

-señor Hades, si usted muriera… comenzó Milo al tercer día, Hades le sonrió –mientras mi alma esté íntegra, mis poderes seguirán conmigo. Dijo por fin, Milo suspiró y abrió los ojos.

-o sea, que el plan es regresarnos. Dijo Antoin en confidencia, Hades dio una leve sacudida de cabeza, Saga suspiró.

-lo cual no quiere decir, que no deban dar su mejor esfuerzo. Dijo Julián –pero señor. Dijo Toll –es una locura, querer hacer esto… Abel suspiró.

-imagina que es una guerra santa. Todo mundo lo miró, Fuego asintió –definitivamente, lo ó –claro que lo es, si nos quitan a todos del camino, podrán hacer con el mundo lo que les de la gana. Dijo Kanon.

-y eso incluye el inframundo. Dijo Allacos –no podemos permitirlo. Agregó Minos, Julián sonrió.

-estoy seguro, que Shion y Deméter junto a Anfitrite, no dejarán esto al azar, irán un paso por delante de estos malditos. Shura asintió.

-ojalá así sea, señor Poseidón. Dimitri asintió –no por nada son, 2 sacerdotes y una diosa, sabrán que hacer. Todos asintieron.

-espero yo que si, realmente espero que si. Dijo Hagen –ánimo mi rostizado amigo. dijo Antoin –seguro ya sabrán que hacer. Sid sonrió y pensó como los demás, que si aquello era una guerra santa, pelearía, pelearía con todo el corazón para ayudar a liberar a los prisioneros y proteger la tierra.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo lindo, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!

Ya acercándonos mas y mas a la arena, solo tengo un candidato para el vencedor, y es Hades ¿alguna otra tiene una sugerencia?

¡muchas gracias por su apoyo!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada yo solo, dejo que vean a sus personajes favoritos y mis oc.

Prueba con los vigilantes.

Ese día, eran las pruebas con los vigilantes, los 24 estaban espectantes, ya que no sabían quienes eran, los agentes de la paz, eran soldados de los ejércitos de Ares y Eris, pero los vigilantes, eran todo un misterio, los 24 se miraban mientras en un último esfuerzo, los entrenadores trataban de hacerles practicar.

-si siguen insistiendo. Comenzó Radamantis malencarado –me encargaré de enviarlos a mi castillo. Los dejaron en paz –y bueno…¿Quiénes serán los vigilantes? Preguntó Antoin –ni idea. Respondió Camus –lo único que podemos inferir. Dijo Abel.

-es que no será ningún mortal. Dijo Hades, los demás asintieron –o por lo menos, no uno común. Agregó Milo, Saga asintió, Sigfried suspiró.

-bien chicos, sea quien sea, hay que dar lo demás asintieron, Dimitri le tocó el hombro a allacos.

- ¿una última vez? Le preguntó, el juez miró a la oceánida.

-mecho. Dijo mientras se iban al puesto de comestibles –creo que les tomaré la palabra. Dijo Antoin arrastrando a Camus.

- ¿Qué haces Toin? Preguntó Camus –voy a averiguar si no se te ha olvidado pintar Muss. Respondió el menor –vamos con los gemelos pesadilla. Dijo Saga a Kanon quien asintió en silencio –corre Toin ¡ahí vienen los gemelos locos! Exclamó Camus, Toll miró el puesto de armas.

- ¿vienes Velenger? El aludido asintió y se fue detrás de el, los demás poco a poco se fueron dispersando.

Tras el almuerzo, estaban los 24 sentados en las sillas, esperando ante una puerta negra que los llamara –aterrador. Dijo Hagen.

-el pasillo de la muerte. Comentó Esmeralda para si, los demás asintieron –tributo Dimitri, de Poseidón. El aludido asintió –ya es hora. Dijo mientras con una sonrisa se acercaba a la puerta y la abría, la sorpresa de Dimitri fue mayúscula cuando vio a las personas sentadas rodeando a Ares.

-no, no puede ser. Dijo mientras veía a los santos con miradas perdidas, aparte de los generales de la guerra de Ares –comience su demostración tributo. Dijo Ares con malicia.

- ¡que demonios les has hecho a los viejos maldito cretino! Exclamó Dimitri, Ares sonrió.

-unos juegos para santos, no pueden ser planeados por simples mortales, así que, comienza. Dijo, Dimitri miró a Ares con desafío.

-no. Dijo - ¿has dicho no? Preguntó Ares, Dimitri lo encaró - ¡deberías temerme Dimitri! Exclamó el dios enfurecido –no te temí cuando me desmembraste ¡no voy a temerte ahora! Exclamó la oceánida de Ezilla, Ares sonrió.

-perfecto, perfecto. Dijo, una luz roja se vio y Honey se pudo visualizar, estaba atada - ¡princesa escorpión! Exclamó Dimitri.

- ¡huye!¡huye con todos!¡no dejes que los metan a la arena! Ares había cruzado la ventana que separaba a los vigilantes de los ributos, tomó uno de los cuchillos, Dimitri vio como la túnica que cubría a Honey era desgarrada.

- ¡no! Exclamó ya sabiendo lo que iba a hacer - ¿lo harás? Preguntó el dios, el muchacho asintió sin desviar la mirada, la rubia alzó la suya.

- ¡no te dejes atrapar! Exclamó justo antes de desaparecer, Dimitri apretó los puños, tomó un cuchillo y comenzó a realizar su evaluación, Ares admirado regresó a su sitio.

-está bien, puede retirarse. Dijo divertido cuando Dimitri culminó, el aludido salió y regresó a su apartamento.

En la sala, los demás, excepto Camus, Antoin, Kanon y Saga esperaban que Dimitri volviera –no lo hará, los tributos salen por otra puerta. Dijeron los 4 con fastidio por fin, los demás lo miraron.

-nos enteraremos cuando lo vean. Dijo Hades, Julián asintió mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello, la voz femenina se volvió a escuchar.

-tributo Kanon de Poseidón. Kanon se levantó rígidamente.

-nos vemos chicuelos. Dijo mientras con fanfarronería abría la puerta, antes de cerrarla se volteó –si me matan y me muero, exijo la foto de mi gemelo usando ese espectacular traje de plumas con ese busto tan a corde con el. Todos lo miraron y estallaron en carcajadas, Kanon cerró con la carcajada, que murió en sus labios al ver a los vigilantes.

- ¿papá?¿tío Mich?¿que?¿maestro? Ares sonrió.

-comience con su demostración tributo. Kanon se acercó –tu ¡tu maldito traidor de mier·%&$!¡que demonios hacen los santos muertos acá! Exclamó –ser mis vigilantes ¿alguna duda? Mas vale que te muevas, Kanon, no tengo todo el día. Kanon lo miró.

-por supuesto que lo haré. Dijo, tomó un arco, una flecha y veloz disparó hacia Ares, todos ahogaron el grito, la flecha se clavó en el pecho del dios.

-sorprendente, un poco de rebeldía es lo que hace falta acá, me gusta Kanon, ya puedes irte, pero…espera ¡ten esto! La flecha salió como si nada del cuerpo de Ares y se le clavó a Kanon en una costilla.

-suerte. Dijo con calma mientras se alejaba.

Julián miró a Antoin quien había mirado a Saga, el cual se había tomado la costilla –debo ir a buscar a Kanon. Dijo el gemelo mayor de los géminis –seguro está bien. Comenzó Hagen.

-no digas estupideces. Dijeron Camus, Antoin, Cid y Saga –si un gemelo siente eso, es porque su hermano está mal. Dijo Julián.

-tributo Antoin de Poseidón. El aludido se levantó –nos vemos chicos…recuerden ¡los vigilantes son amigos!¡no comida! Todos rieron y Antoin entró, pero su semblante se puso pálido como el de los demás, al ver a los vigilantes.

- ¿papá?¿señor grosero?¿mamá?¿que espectros? Ares bufó –esto no tienen ciencia, son los vigilantes, limítate a hacer lo tuyo y que no te de un ataque. Antoin lo miró.

- ¿hablas de que no me de un ataque? ¡cuando estás utilizando a mis padres!¡maldito cerdo! Exclamó mientras corría hacia la ventana.

- ¡limítate a tu prueba o mataré a tu maldita prometida! Exclamó Ares ya desencajado de ira, Antoin suspiró y tomó aire, respiró y respiró, se acercó a un muñeco de los de práctica y lo bajó de su sitio, tomó pintura roja del puesto de camuflaje y escribió en el muñeco, luego, le cortó la cabeza con una espada, tomó la cabeza del muñeco y la empaló en la misma, le puso la espada en la mano al muñeco y dejó ver su obra, en el pecho decía: "Ares" el aludido se levantó de su puesto y con un cuchillo que había estado en su mano, se dirigó a Antoin, quien le quitó el cuchillo y le marcó el rostro.

-gracias por el regalo, cerdo, ah, recuerda que si nos matas antes de llegar a la arena, incumplirás tu parte y los prisioneros quedarán vivos, buenas tardes. Dijo Antoin alejándose.

-es el tercer cosmos que sale alterado. Dijo Hades –eso no me gusta, no me gusta nada. Dijo Julián, Abel asintió –no luce bien. Agregó, Shura suspiró.

-no quiero ni averiguar, el motivo de que los chicos salgan tan alterados del salón. Los demás asintieron –en algún momento lo averiguarás. Dijo Milo sircunspecto, Shura asintió –tributo Julián, dios Poseidón. Dijo la voz femenina.

-bueno chicos, los veo del otro lado. Dijo Julián, los demás asintieron mientras el entraba, los ojos del señor de los mares se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-eres perverso, eres tan perverso como aquella noche, en la que mataste a mis generales, eres un sucio y una maldita escória. Dijo el dios de los mares haciendo gala de su cosmos, el cual quebró unas estructuras de vidrio, las cuales se dirigieron hacia los muñecos de prueba y hacia Ares, quien no tubo tiempo de cubrirse.

-gracias, por su consideración. Dijo el dios de los mares saliendo con letal ira.

Así uno a uno, los restantes fueron pasando y sufriendo la misma indignación de sus pares, uno a uno, fueron probando sus habilidades y al final, vieron los resultados en el apartamento de Poseidón, como un acto de extrema rebeldía, sabían que se arriesgaban a que le hicieran algo a los prisioneros pero la indignación y la ira ciega que sintieron al ver lo que Ares hizo, motivó la rebeldía de esas almas indómitas que por eso, eran conocidos como los guerreros de los dioses por perseguir la justicia a toda costa, las puntuaciones no bajaron de 10 lo cual como Camus señaló mencionaba que eran peligrosos y que solo tenían una estrategia, culminar esos malditos juegos lo mas rápido que se pudiera.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Acercándonos mas y mas a la arena ¿algúun diseño en especial!

Gracias a mis lectoras fieles como tsukiimeprincess y liluz de geminis, y a los anónimos que me leen.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo…hago que odien a Ares y a Eris.

Las entrevistas.

Estaban todos en la azotea del edificio, primero muertos que dejar que los generales sangrientos preparasen el enfoque –bien, señores, comienza el meneo de cola 2. Dijo Allacos, todos lo miraron, el bufó.

-me refiero a las entrevistas, tenemos que lucir encantadores para tener patrocinantes y ganar. Todos suspiraron.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Preguntó Saga desanimado, Antoin sonrió –lo de siempre Saga, ser nosotros mismos, sin intentar empequeñecer a nadie ni humillarlo, estamos jugando esto por los prisioneros, no porque tengamos ganas de regresar a casa bañados en riquezas, sinó, porque queremos la libertad de ellos. Radamantis asintió –eso está bien, mi amigo, pero nos pedirán… Camus lo interrumpió.

-hemos sido tributos a nuestra manera, lo seguiremos haciendo, claro que en el relato original, todos querían ganar para regresar a casa y salir de la pobreza y los distritos mas apegados al Capitolio, pues, ya saben, tener gloria…pero, no vamos a disfrutar con esto, solo queremos recuperar a los prisioneros y es el fin, todos los esfuerzos están orientados a eso. Julián asintió.

-vamos chicos, simplemente limitémosnos a responder lo que nos pregunten sin mas, todo va a salir bien. Sid sonrió –claro que si, volveremos a casa. Aseguró.

-en una caja, si. Dijo Belenger –vete de aquí, señor optimismo. Dijo Milo enfadado, Shura miraba a las 4 chicas.

-todos volveremos de una manera u otra, y recuperaremos a los controlados igual. Aseguró, Kanon sonrió.

-chicos, tenemos que tener fe y mas importante, disculparnos por lo que va a pasar. Todos lo miraron –yo francamente no quisiera matar a nadie, pero…esto nos obliga y qiero que sepan que si me matan mañana, los perdonaré y cuando tenga que morir lo haré, se que esto, será un escalón mas hacia la liberación de todos. Dimitri asintió.

-lo mismo digo, chicos,quiero pedirles perdón y que me perdonendesde ya. Hades cerró los ojos, una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

- ¿llorarás hermano? Preguntó Julián, Hades asintió –es demasiado dolor, yo les garantizo que todo saldrá bien y les anticipo que los perdono si llegaran a matarme. Todos asintieron.

-imaginemos que esto es una guerra santa. Dijo Sigfried –lo es, en realidad. Apuntó Toll junto a Abel.

-porque se están deshaciendo de variasórdenes y varias cabezas de orden. Agregó, Camus asintió –lo que ellos no esperan, es que sobrevivamos. Dijo con calma, los demás asintieron.

-seguro lo hacemos bien. Dijo Milo –ya verás que si. Apoyó Minos, las chicas de Deméter, se limitaron a sonreír.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar, al área de las entrevistas, todos con sus armaduras, Camus haló a Antoin, Saga a Kanon, Hades a Radamantis y se colocaron en corro.

-chicos, tenemos problemas. Dijeron Camus y Antoin, Saga y Hades los miraron igual que Kanon y Poseidón.

-los guerreros del sol son los que van a iniciar el baño de sangre. Dimitri negó pero Antoin lo calló con una mirada idéntica a la de Camus, en ese momento, no se sabía que gemelo era clon de quien, Poseidón los miró.

-a ellos les interesa liberar a Camille y claro, pensarán que nos humillarán a todos si Abel sobrevive hasta el final. Saga bufó.

-eso quiere decir, que ellos serán nuestros profesionales. Dijo Radamantis –eso me temo. Dijo Antoin –así que…¿Cuál es la estrategia? Preguntó Shura.

-debemos dispersarnos y aunque duela…debemos acabar con ellos, son los mas peligrosos, ellos 8. Dijeron como una sola alma, Kanon y Saga, Julián asintió.

-pero nosotros ¿haremos alianza? Preguntó, todos se miraron –me parece oportuno un trío. Dijo Camus, Saga negó.

-yo opino que si vamos a ser alianza, seamos en los cuartetos originales, luego ya veremos. Radamantis asintió –estoy de acuerdo. Se adirió, los demás asintieron, al tiempo que los llamaban, los ojos de todos se abrieron al ver a su entrevistadora.

- ¡Daina! Exclamó todo mundo –no hace falta que la llamen. No los puede oír. Dijo Eris con tranquilidad, apareciendo con un precioso vestido azul medianoche.

-está bajo mi poder. Kanon tenía los puños apretados –si serás. Dijo mientras miraba a Eris como para asesinarla.

-descuiden, las entrevistas serán un amor. Dijo divertida mientras todos se situaban en un semi círculo, el primero en pasar fue Julián.

- ¿Qué te motivó a estar acá Julián? Preguntó Daina con un tono aparentemente normal, pero que para un experto en control mental se notaba monocorde.

-mis hijos, son lo que mas amo, en el mundo, daría lo que fuera por ellos y verlos feliz y quiero que sepan, que los adoré desde el mismo momento en el que sus madres los trajeron al mundo y si he de vivir, repetiría lo que hice, para llegar a ustedes, ni todo el oro, ni todas las joyas se comparan al exquisito regalo de su sonrisa y su felicidad, por mi querida Anfitrite, quien me ha dado todo desde un principio, por mi querida Athena, que la quiero por fin como siempre debí quererla, como un amigo y por ti. Julián clavó sus azules orbes en la cámara.

-por ti mi dulce cobra y por nuestro futuro, por eso volveré. Daina asintió –se que lo harás. Dijo con calma, el siguiente en pasar fue Dimitri.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Preguntó –por defender a los inocentes, de ambiciones malignas y por la hermosa sonrisa, de la diosa de la fertilidad y las cosechas, porque ella ha cosechado mi corazón y no hay ningún otro sitio donde lo quiera plantar. Todo el público suspiró con tal declaración.

-ya verás que ganarás. Aseguró Daina, el siguiente en sentarse fue Antoin.

-hay muchas cosas que me hacen estar acá, los hijos de mi señor, la diosa de mi hermano, las demás, mi amiga Pandora, pero principalmente tu, mi preciosa Honey. Dijo Antoin con los ojos fijos en la cámara.

- ¿Qué crees que te hará el ser idóneo para ganar estos juegos? Preguntó Daina –soy veloz y tengo la capacidad de matar sin dolor si me lo propongo, sabes, eso es una gran ventaja pero si me matan, seré capaz de perdonar a quien lo haga. Daina asintió.

-seguro ganarás. Antoin asintió, Kanon se desplazó al centro y sin mas dilación, tomó a la animadora y le estampó un novelístico beso.

-no me importa lo que hiciste en el pasado, incluso puedo perdonarte esto, porque no es tu voluntad en este momento, pero quiero que sepas que te liberaré de las garras de la discordia y que te amo. Daina dejó salir un río de lágrimas y se quedó estática por un instante.

-Ka…yo…espero que ganes los juegos. El asintió y se alejó, Camus se sentó.

- ¿Qué crees que te hace el ser idóneo para ganar? Preguntó Daina –la muerte conmigo llega en forma de hipotermia, puedo ganar, pero quiero que sepan que es por mi señora, por mi hermana, por los niños y los demás prisioneros y cuando salga de aquí Ares, voy a partirte la cara. Daina sonrió.

-seguro logras salir. Dijo con calma –Shura. Llamó Daina al aludido cuando lo tuvo sentado al frente de ella.

-eres el segundo voluntario, pero ¿Por qué te sacrificaste por los hermanos de bronce? Shura la miró.

-pasar por el trauma de matar a un hermano, no lo recomiendo, realmente, no. Dijo con calma, Daina asintió –esos niños se quieren demasiado para ponerlos en contra, ya he matado a mi hermano una vez,podré soportarlo. Ella asintió.

-seguro ganarás. Dijo con calma.

Cuando Saga se sentó, ignoró la pregunta de Daina, clavando su mirada fija en la pantalla –estoy aquí por Shaina Mu, me he encariñado con ella desde que estaba mas pequeña, incluso, la he acompañado un par de veces a las actividades del colegio como el zoo, estoy aquí por mi señora, desde luego, sin ella,no sería lo que soy y estoy aquí sentado, con el único propósito de decirte que te amo Luna de Lince y que cuando salga de aquí, me dedicaré a conquistar tu corazón, porque no quiero que te me escapes nunca mas. Dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla, Daina sonrió.

-seguro ganarás cuñado. Dijo con calma, Saga no se volteó a decirle unas cuantas verdades, porque sabía que estaba siendo controlada,el siguiente en sentarse fue Hades.

-estoy por mi amada Perséfone. Dijo con calma a la pregunta de Daina –estos malditos la han tenido consigo demasiado tiempo y voy a recuperarla porque desde que la perdí, perdí la calidez de mi corazón y mi amor. Daina asintió.

-seguro lo conseguirás. Dijo con calma, el siguiente en sentarse fue Radamantis.

-por mi señor, por mi señora y por mi adorable gatita, mi Pandora, desde luego y claro, por mi adorable golondrina, mi pequeña hermanita, por todos ellos estoy acá. Dijo con calma –seguro lograrás regresar con ellos…aunque si sales tu, no lo hará tu señor. Dijo Daina mientras lanzaba una sonrisa mas propia de Ares.

-ya veremos. Dijo Radamantis con ermetismo, se levantó con elegancia de la silla, siguió Minos a su entrevista.

- ¿has venido por tu señor? Preguntó Daina –es el que me importa. Respondió Minos.

- ¿y por que por los demás? Preguntó ella –en un tiempo, te diría que los hubiera matado a todos, con mi marioneta cósmica, pero tras el incidente con la pu··$%&& de Eris, logramos deshacernos de la discordia que nos había separado y combinar la fase de amigos con la de guerreros y aunque adoramos meternos con los caballeros dorados, en realidad, nos la llevamos bien con el resto de las órdenes. Daina asintió.

-seguro ganarás, si sale el guerrer sádico que llevas dentro. Minos no asintió ni negó nada.

-tu vienes por Hades. Dijo Daina, Allacos asintió –mi señor y mi señorita Pandora son los que me importan, los demás, claro que ayudaré a sacarlos, después de todo, me la llevo bien con Honey y quiero ver a mi señora Perséfone de regreso con mi señor Hades. Ella asintió.

-seguro que lo harás, si muestras sacrificio. Dijo con calma.

La respuesta de Abel y sus guardianes fue la misma que las de las chicas de Deméter cada quien, solo por su prisionero, las de Odín, por Hilda y su bebé, desde luego, las entrevistas culminaron, estaban reunidos allí, las órdenes de Hades, Athena, Odín y Poseidón.

-bueno chicos, mañana es el gran día. Dijo Antoin –debemos dar lo mejor. Dijo Saga.

-seguro lo haremos. Dijo Sigfried –no olviden, esto es como una guerra santa. Dijo Radamantis.

-demos lo mejor, así nos veamos en el otro lado. Dijo Julián, todo mundo se pasó un dragma y se dirigieron cada quien, a su apartamento a tratar de dormir.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan extrañado mucho, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.  
La visión de los chicos, la cual es necesaria, le debo esta parte de la futura descrpción de los juegos a una amiga que no es de este phandon, pero si del de THG, gracias a club de futbol 98.

Asta ahora solo tengo 3 candidatos:  
Yo pensonalmente he nominado a Poseidón, liluz de géminis a hades y Artemis 90 a milo ¿alguna otra nominación?

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!  
S Aint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo mis juegos del hambre.

Viendo las entrevistas.

Desde el comienzo de los juegos, los distintos santuarios se habían vuelto silenciosos, era como si contuvieran el aliento, sus miembros tenían pesadillas frecuentes y después de lo vivido en sus diversas guerras santas, no les faltaba imaginación para llenar sus tórridos sueños, ahunado a la propia perversidad morbosa de la autora original de los juegos, Shaka de Virgo, garabateaba el décimo noveno mapa del estadio, había archivado todo en una carpeta y había considerado millones de opciones, Aioria lo miraba.

-deja de hacer eso. Suplicó por fin, Shaka lo estudió entrecerrando los ojos –me gustaría poder calcular las posibilidades para patrocinar a los muchachos. Aioria se pasó las manos por el cabello.

- ¿y crees tu que los esbirros de Ares nos dejarán patrocinar a los muchachos? Preguntó atormentado –si, no tienen mas alternativa, hay que ayudarlos en todo lo posible. Dijo Shaka con calma, Aioria asintió, Aioros entró.

- ¿y? preguntó –estos son mis mapas elegidos. Respondió Shaka entregándole la carpeta, el noveno guardián miró los bocetos –libro 1, libro 2, segundo vasallaje de los 25, vaya ¿de los doceavos? Preguntó Aioros interesado, Shaka asintió.

-así es, he hecho un cálculo y la media de las arenas mas probables. Aioros asintió –buen trabajo Shaka, por lo que sabemos, Ares y su crueldad, no le dejarán ventaja a nadie así que…sacando eso, esta es la arena mas probable. Dijo Aioros sacando el boceto 15, Aioria suspiró al tiempo que Aldebarán entraba.

- ¿ese no es el estadio del segundo vasallaje de los 25? Preguntó, todos asintieron lúgubremente.

-esta noche son las entrevistas. Dijo Aldebarán tomando la carpeta, la ojeó –sabes, esto si complicaría a la gente de Poseidón, pero no creo…que sea el único estadio. Los 3 abrieron los ojos.

- ¿Qué dices? Preguntaron –piénsenlo, este estadio solo es ventajoso para las guerreras de Deméter y los espectros, porque se pueden mover en cualquier dirección, incluso los guerreros del sol tendrán ventaja, no creo que Ares sea tan piadoso, en mi humilde opinión, la combinación será de 3 estadios. Aldebarán extrajo los otros 2.

-el de hielo y el reloj. Dijo Aioros, Afrodita entró –chicos, ya casi es hora de las entrevistas. Dijo con calma, los 4 asintieron.

-yo también pensé en esos 3. Dijo el doceavo guardián, Aldebarán asintió y se fueron calladamente a lo que ellos denominaban el cuartel, mejor conocido como: la casa de Aries.

Al llegar allí, no se esperaban la visión que encontraron, los espectros, las marinas y Anfitrite junto a Shaina, todos reunidos en la misma casa en silencio fúnebre, los santos de bronce y los de plata, junto a Luna de Lince, Mu había repartido sanwiches hechos por el y Sorrento, Eo tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía levemente, Tomas se acercó a el.

¿Qué tiene? Preguntaron Kassa y Máscara quienes estaban sentados en el mismo sofá, Tomas suspiró.

-la bendición o maldición de Ezilla, depende de como lo veas, eso es lo que tiene, como no está definido, puede cambiar. Máscara lo miró –Eo solo ve cosas concretas. Dijo –Ares aún no define los parámetros y es lo que lo tiene atormentado, está viendo diferentes líneas temporales unas tan claras como las otras y todas muy reales. Afrodita miró a Aioros.

- ¿Por qué Firense no está desquiciado como la bestia mutada? Preguntó, Aioros respondió:

Estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible por no aceptar el fuego del futuro, sinó, estaría tan desquiciado como Eo. Luna se acercó al general que se debatía, de vez en cuando daba gritos ahogados o dejaba caer lágrimas, reía de alivio y gritaba de desesperación.

-shhh, ya, cálmate. Susurró la Lince a la marina, con su melodiosa voz –no se que le ves a ese mujer, no podrás calmarlo. Dijo Ikki de brazos cruzados, Máscara sonrió.

Me vuelves a decir mujer, sabandija de bronce y ya verás lo que te espera, tengo rango mas alto que el tuyo y me vale nada que seas un caballero divino, métete la lengua en tu rincón mas obscuro y no me molestes. Dijo con calma pero con frialdad la amazona, el Fénix la miró –ven y cállame, estúpida mujer. Máscara y Aldebarán lo coscorronearon.

- ¡compórtate! Gritaron al unísono –eres demasiado grosero Ikki. Dijo Hyoga –si no fuera porque Esmeralda está loca, aún serías soltero. Shiryu rió.

Probablemente estés en lo cierto Hyoga. Dijo con calma, el cisne sonrió.

-ya dejen de pelear como hurracas. Dijeron Crisna y Giselle, los espectros no habían dicho nada, solo se limitaban a observar las diferentes escenas y Margareth de Nigromante se había refugiado en una esquina de la casa, Mu se acercó a ella con una taza de te.

-gracias. Dijo la rubia ojos ámbar, las manos le temblaban - ¿quieres que te ayude? Preguntó el primer guardián con calma –borrego, el hecho de que le soples el bistec a Milo, no te hará merecedor del cariño de la fillia. Mu miró mal a Máscara.

No soplo bistecs, Máscara, a diferencia de ti que trataste de…bueno, el hecho es: que nadie aparte de Lune de Balrock se ha dado cuenta que esta mujer está a punto de caer en un ataque de histeria, porque se están lanzando pullas como adolescentes con exeso de energía. A la par que Mu decía eso, comenzaban las entrevistas, todos bajaron la cabeza, Eo por fin abrió los ojos.

-ya se cual será la arena. Dijo con calma, Miró a la santa de plata –muchas gracias. Dijo con calma, Luna asintió y fue a sentarse al lado de Mu, Margareth y Shaka.

Margareth se había abrazado al carnero dorado y solo se había dedicado a llorar y a aferrarloo con lafuerza de la necesidad, Mu le acariciaba el cabello de manera mecánica, mientras sus ojos, no se apartaban de los serenos rostros que pasaban uno detrás del otro, lo único que se escuchaba de Margaret eran los nombres de su señor, su hermano y Milo; nada mas, salía de ella que esos nombres y ocasionalmente, los otros de alguna otra orden, Mu suspiraba dividido entre la admiración que supone el fruto de sus entrenamientos y el miedo de que esta batalla los rompiera definitivamente.

-así que la cuñadita de Saga es la anfitrióna. Dijo Máscara –de terror. Dijo Valentine detrás de el –ique lo digas. Argulló Seros.

- ¿y elsegundo narrador? Preguntó Shaka –supongo, que será el mismo Ares. Respondió Seya –no. Dijeron todos.

-probablemente la segunda sea la misma Eris. Dijo Luna clavando sus ojos en la pantalla, cuando Saga dijo que amaba a Luna de Lince ella agradeció al Olimpo entero mentalmente cargar su máscara ya que sabía que su rostro fácilmente le podía hacer sentir envidia a un tomate maduro mientras los dorados la miraban de reojo y tratando de aguantar la risa  
-Saga es un idiota ¿cómo se le ocurre decir eso en un momento así? dijo en un susurro  
-estoy de acuerdo contigo mujer -le contesto Ikki - sólo un idiota se le declara a una mujer cuando está a punto de morir. Aioria se acercó a Ikki y le dio un puñetazo, los demás miraban a Ikki asesinamente –tienes 3 segundos para retractarte. Dijo Mu con calma helada –o te sacamos a patadas de mi casa. Agregó con la simplicidad de quien desconcha una mandarina –y tu no digas nada polluelo a la broster, si no hubiera sido porque Poseidón te inauguró a la chica, tu todavía no pasarías de la fase besitos y abracitos. Dijo Máscara.  
-bueno tal vez lo consideró el momento apropiado – comentó Valentine burlón, Máscara sonrió al ver como Ikki se retractaba - después de todo...TODO el mundo está viendo estos juegos. Agregó Lune con tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que Máscara lo decía, los demás dorados asintieron de acuerdo  
-¿pero quién será esa amazona?- preguntó Shun algo perdido ya que no sabía de alguien que poseyera esa armadura por lo cual la Lince (quién al igual que los demás estaba en ropas de entrenamiento) se puso nerviosa y deseaba que la tierra se la tragara - ¿tú sabes esto? le preguntó a Luna.  
-Artemissia ese es mi nombre . dijo sólo dando su apellido - y no no tengo idea . contestó mientras los dorados la miraban de reojo - voy a la cocina, quiero beber agua ; necesito salir de aquí aunque sea por un momento. pensaba mientras se levantaba y se iba a la cocina donde se pudo quitar su máscara y llorar como lo necesitaba, internamente rogó al que fuera, que los juegos salieran bien y le permitieran ver a Saga una vez mas.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras!espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!

Bueno, comenzamos los juegos ¡hurra! Por mi lado sádico snip snip por mi lado sentimental, las apuestas hasta ahora van así:

Liluz de géminis ha propuesto a hades, la autora ha propuesto a Poseidón y realmente está indecisa, porque quiere que ganen todos y su segunda opción es antoin, artemis90 ha propuesto a milo, con apoyo de sus 3 compañeros, así que: estos son los que tengo para los 8 finalistas hasta ahora ¿alguna otra propuesta?

¡Muchas gracias a todos por su tiempo y dedicación!

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo integro a los dorados a los juegos de Susane Collins, sin ponerlos a vivir en panem.

El corral.

Al día siguiente, los tributos fueron levantados bien temprano, todos con camisa y pantalón negro, fueron llevado a la azotea del edificio, donde los esperaban aerodeslizadores como los de las novelas que inspiraron dicho juego, los 24 se miraron.

¿podremos pasar de la parálisis? Preguntó Antoin esperanzado –no lo creo. Dijo Camus mientras colocaba el pie en el escalón y quedaba paralizado, los demás quedaron paralizados en los escalones y el santo de Acuario, vio a su propio padre con la inyectadora, quería escuchar su voz, una vez mas y se hizo el tonto.

- ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó –tu rastreador. Respondió Michel de Acuario mientras inyectaba a su hijo, los ojos de Camus se humedecieron, una caricia de cosmos fue lo que sintió.

-At, Athena. Susurró mientras sentía el consuelo de su señora, cuando todos estuvieron ya con los rastreadores puestos, se sentaron a comer, en contra posición a los tributos de los juegos del afamado libro, ellos comieron con voracidad, desde niños habían sido entrenados para las situaciones al límite y esto era para ellos, otra guerra mas, vieron las siluetas de las ciudades mientras pasaban sobre ellas, por fin, llegaron a un lugar techado y el aerodeslizador bajó.

Nos vemos del otro lado. Dijo Saga, los demás asintieron y se distribuyeron en los 24 pasillos diferentes.

Julián estaba setado en su lujosa habitación, la zala de lanzamiento –bonito corral. Murmuró para si, la puerta por donde el había entrado solo se abrió y el dios de los mares y las aguas, vio a Irene de Tortura.

-hola, te he traído tu traje. Dijo sin mas, Julián lo tomó - ¿Qué se siente ser una mocosa que jamás crecerá? Le preguntó de repente, la niña lo miró.

-no podrás siquiera ser la amante de tu señor Ares, a menos que el guste…como los árabes de… ella sonrió enigmáticamente.

-eso no te importa, mi historia con mi señor es mas sagrada de lo que tu puedes decir, a diferencia de ustedes que les dan la oportunidad a mas gente que integre sus ejércitos nosotros, siempre hemos sido los mismos, yo soy la única general de Tortura. Dijo la pequeña.

-interesante, ahora si me disculpas, voy a cambiarme, ya me diste la ropa, largo. Ella sonrió y se alejó, Julián desprendió la bolsa, dentro de esta, había una camisa azul, con chaqueta negra, pantalones negros y botas, un cinturón multiusos y un par de guantes, las prendas mantenían el calor corporal.

-espectros, si Afrodita, bueno, ella sabría. Dijo el dios, comenzó a vestirse, cuando estuvo listo se miró.

-como para que no perdamos la marca. Dijo y se sentó a esperar mirando su pedestal, donde debería subir cuando se lo indicacen, Antoin miró el sitio donde se hallaba –bueno, puedo decir por lo menos que conozco la experiencia de primera mano. Suspiró –lo que mas lamento, es Muss…como hubiera querido que…pero lo que yo quiera o deje de querer, no cambiará en nada lo que es. La puerta se abrió y el peliazul vio a Leonora de Sadismo.

-ah…yo pensé que enviarían a Irene. Dijo el ex general de Sirena con calma, Leonora asintió.

-mi señor juzgó prudente no enfrentar a los que una vez se enfrentaron. Antoin sonrió –hasta que por fin, Ares muestra algo de sentido común, ahora ¿Qué te parece si me das mi ropa y te largas? Preguntó Antoin con antipatía.

-que grosero…¿no quisieras un poco de placer antes de morir? Preguntó la general con lujuria.

-lo siento perra, estoy prometido y no quiero nada contigo, largo. Ella sonrió, le lanzó la bolsa que el atrapó y se fue riendo, Antoin sacó la misma indumentaria de su señor.

-mmm, terreno montañoso, pero…¿helado? Mmm quizás, algo de nieve. Dijo mientras estudiaba las botas, sacó lo demás, sonrió y sin mas, comenzó a vestirse y tras eso, esperó para colocarse en su plataforma.

Kanon cerró los ojos –bonito corral, realmente muy lujoso. Dijo mientras suspiraba –Daina ¿Cómo te puedo liberar? Mataré a Eris con mis propias manos. Una risa se oyó.

-es tan tierno que digas eso Kan. Dijo Leonora entrando –sobretodo cuando ella te llamó y tu no estuviste para rescatarla, le fallaste. Kanon se dio la vuelta.

-cierra la boca, perra. Dijo con ira, Leonora sonrió –oh, cálmate cariño, si mueres, prometo matar a tu Dainita, para que se reencuentren en el infierno. Kanon se levnató de un solo movimiento y aferró a Leonora por el cuello, esta comenzó a bufar y a intentar sacárselo de encima.

-escúchame bien, perra. Dijo Kanon con suavidad en el oído de la chica –cada vez que veas mi rostro y oigas mi nombre, te harás encima del puro terror que te voy a inspirar, tan seguro como que mi segundo nombre es David y probablemente he de morir en estos juegos, voy a ser yo quien te ahorque como la insípida bestia que eres. Ella luchab, casi se quedaba sin aire, por fin, se desmayó, Kanon la dejó caer en el piso y le dio una patada.

-basura. Dijo con desprecio mientras se colocaba las ropas y a continuación, arrastraba a Leonora hacia una de las vigas y con los pantalones que llevaba anteriormente junto a la camisa, la dejaba colgada con un nudo corredizo y se dedicaba a esperar que lo llamaran, Dimitri suspiró –bueno, el corral es muy acogedor, lástima que…bueno…solo lo visitaremos una vez. Una voz se oyó detrás de el.

- ¿quieres una segunda vez? Preguntó Leo de Miseria, Dimitri se dio la vuelta –no, no estoy tan loco como para querer la arena una segunda vez, gracias. Dijo con calma, Leo le lanzó la bolsa con la ropa.

-bueno príncipe ruso ¿Qué piensas antes de que mueras como un perro? El último de los Romanofs, muerto como un vulgar animal. Dimitri sonrió –bueno, ten por seguro que me cobraré esto, con creces, ahora, largo de mi sala de lanzamiento, fuera. Dimitri echó a Leo de una satisfactoria patada y cerró la puerta, al tiempo, que sentía una llamada cósmica.

-Eo…¿Qué? Preguntó atónito mientras comenzaba a vestirse y a hablar con su alumno.

Camus suspiraba en su sala de lanzamiento, ya había comido y menos mal que no era de tendencias anciosas como Aldebarán, quien cuando estaba nervioso, trise o alegre, comía como un ejército de langostas, el francés suspiraba mientras miraba la pared, la puerta se abrió.

-hola gemelo no tan agraciado de Antoin. Dijo Irene con diversión, Camus la ignoró tajantemente, ella le tocó el hombro con el índice.

-oye…te estoy hablando…oye…no seas grosero…oye…¡tu hermano es mas educado! Camus la miró, con su típica mirada helada.

-dame eso, pequeño renacuajo rojizo. Dijo con calma arrebatádole la volsa, destapó la misma y se dedicó a examinar los accesorios.

-creo que la arena será muy interesante. Dijo Irene, Camus no le respondió mientras examinaba el grabado de las botas, a diferencia de los uniformes de Poseidón, su camisa era de color amarilla, Camus suspiró y miró a la niña.

-oh, al fin te dignas a… pero el la interrumpió –largo mocosa. Dijo con calma helada, Irene abrió los ojos.

-lárgate ¿Qué esperas? Largo. Ella lo miró –no. Dijo con calma, Camus sonrió.

-bien, como quieras. Iren se vio congelada de repente, su rostro, solo le había dejado lasfosas nasales libres, Camus sonrió y comenzó a vestise, cuando estuvo listo, se dedicó a hacer una palabra con hielo eterno, la cual, se transformó en una frase "no seremos una pieza de tus juegos" Camus se dedicó a afilarle los bordes mientras esperaba, Saga suspiraba dando vueltas, ignorando a Ian de Venganza que solo se había limitado a entregarle la bolsa, Ian se sentía incómodo, generalmente era el, el que intimidaba y ahora, este tributo, quien había sido el receptáculo del dios que lo mandaba, le estaba demostrando porqué lo habían elegido para tal fin en un tiempo.

- ¿no te asusto? Preguntó Ian incrédulo, Saga no hizo gesto alguno de haberlo escuchado, Ian se impacientó.

- ¡préstame atención!¡maldito contenedor! Exclamó, pero Saga se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-largo, bazofia. Dijo exactamente con el mismo tono que hubiera utilizado Ares, tan agresivo, que Ian no tuvo mas remedio que abandonar la sala, Saga sonrió y comenzó a vestirse.

-bien, andando. Dijo mientras se sentaba a esperar.

Shura, estaba sentado, mirando lapared, viendo cada cosa que recordaba, los juegos infantiles, las bromas juveniles, todo ers maravilloso, en los recuerdos, no en el momento, se colocó las manos en el rostro.

-a punto de volver a morir, no tengo miedo por mi, tengo miedo de…de no ser el mismo cuando vuelva. Una risa se escuchó detrás de el.

-ah, el odio, cosa increíble ¿no crees Shura? Dijo Drácula, el santo dorado sonrió.

-bueno, es increíble cuando lo puedes demostrar, sinó no, ah, gracias por mi ropa. Dijo tomándola sin mucha ceremonia.

-ahora ¿Por qué no te vas al infierno de donde saliste? Preguntó el caballero dorado de Capricornio ignorando a su acompañante.

- ¿no necesitas palabras de consuelo? Preguntó Drácula, Shura sonrió –no mi amigo, oh no, estoy preparado para morir Drácula alzó las cejas, Shura asintió.

-a diferencia de ti…yo si estoy listo para dar mi vida, cuantas veces sea necesario. Drácula lo taladraba con la mirada, Shura sin mucho miramiento, lo sacó de su sala de lanzamiento.

-este es el corral de la cabra, bejejejejejejejejee. Dijo y sin proponérselo, obtuvo una carcajada al recordar su cariñoso apodo, milo suspiraba, pensaba en su padre, en su madre, en su hermana y en su novia&prometida, el sonreía nostálgico, cuando su puerta se abrió, alzó la cabeza.

-ah, gracias Drácula, eres muy amable, ahora largo. Dijo el escorpión dorado tomando sus ropas, Drácula sonrió.

-bueno Milo ¿Qué dirías si al final tu femme cejamantis se encamara conmigo? Preguntó exultante, Milo le dio una media sonrisa.

-que Margareth debería estar controlada, drogada o borracha para acostarse contigo y que si lo pones en esa situación, bueno, te aseguro que preferiría coserse los…las etradas de su templo del placer, antes de dejarte entrar. Drácula sonrió.

-estás muy seguro. Dijo, Milo asintió –oh si, claro, ella es monógama cuando encuentra lo que busca. Milo miró divertido la situación.

-y para que no se te ocurra. Susurró, le lanzó al menos 10 agujas –soquete. Dijo mientras se vestía y Drácula gemía de dolor.

Hades y sus espectros, tuvieron visitas idénticas a las de las órdenes de Poseidón y Athena, a ellos, en esta ocasión, les tocaba una camisa negro grisáceo, con el resto de las ropas, los de Odín su camisa moraday los de Abel la consabida camisa narnaja, cuando todos estuvieron listos, a la orden de la voz femenina, se colocaron en las plataformas y se elevaron los 24, la luz los sorprendió a todos, deslumbrándolos por un instante, ante si, se encontraron con el campo mas bello que podían imaginar, todo era de colores pastel y olores suculentos.

-es el estadio, como el del segundo vasallaje. Murmuró Camus buscando a sus compañeros, tras Radamantis, Abel y Kanon, vio a Milo que olisqueaba elo aire, Saga detalló en el lado norte del estadio, un paraje helado, probablemente el agua sería segura por allí, lo mas probable es que esa extención de tierra donde estaban, estubiera todo envenenado, la cuenta regresiva sonaba, tenían que esperar un minuto en los pedestales, un paso en falso y volarían con las minas que estaban al frente de los pedestales, Hades cerró los ojos.

-veneno, tierra de muerte disfrazada de paraíso. Julián asintió.

-terrorífico. Dijo mientras miraba mas allá hacia el sur –hay…un gran lago ¿o?¿una imitación del mar? Se preguntó mientras los segundos seguían contando hacia atrás 45 44 43 42 41 40, Antoin sonrió.

-vaya vaya, tenemos 3 parajes a nuestro favor, lo helado para los de Odín y para mi gemelo y para mi, el lado del sur, que debe ser para nosotros y Athena,este lado para las dríades y Abel y los espectros, que se midan con ellas acá o con los de Odín, cruel y decididamente ingenioso. Sigfried se pasaba las manos por el pantalón.

-esto no me gusta. Murmuró –probablemente hayan mutos y quieren que peleemos con ellos, antes de que nos matemos entre nosotros. Milo quien le leyó los labios asintió quizás tengas razón. Dijo.

-el paraje es muy extenso, es obvio que Ares quiere diversión antes de que corra la sangre y guerras de los 1000 días, no es su concepto de diversión. 20 19 18 17 16 15 14 13, Dimitri sonrió.

-sea como sea, serán unos juegos inolvidables para todos, así que el agua de acá está envenenada, ojalá todos se envenenaran y así no tendría que matar a nadie, pero…ya veremos que tal, gracias Eo por la información, que pena que ya no podemos hablar. 1 desde el cielo se escuchó.

-damas y caballeros ¡que empiecen los primeros juegos del hambre! Gritó Eris en un frenesí de violencia y sangre.


End file.
